Chosen
by WinstonsTopHat
Summary: Sofia is three days away from her 23rd birthday, which for any princess is a huge day because that is the day she is able to start courting prospective husbands but Sophia's heart already belongs to someone. How will she tell him? Will he accept her? Will he feel the same way? *Temporary Hiatus, I will be finishing this story, I PROMISE! (1/1/2020)*
1. Chapter 1

It was 3 days before Sofias 23rd birthday. Everyone was busy prepairing for the princesses big day, after all its the day she can start courting potential husbands. Princess Amber was given the green light to plan the party. Princess Sofia never really liked planning these big parties that were expected at this kind of event. Though she had gotten accustomed to having them.

"What on earth am I going to get for her Wormy?" Cedric asked the raven perched in the corner of his workshop in somewhat of a panic.

"Master Cedric, I'm sure you could give her nothing more then a smile and she would love it" the raven scoffed. "He's clueless" the raven thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

Cedric paced his workshop with his hand on his chin trying to think of something truly special he could gift his princess. Getting discouraged he slams his hands down on his work table, knocking over the little vials of potions and such. "Ah, merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric scrambled to clean up the mess he just made. With the flick of his wand the vials all stood up and floated back to their assigned places. The liquid that had spilled out of the vials was a little harder to clean up. He didn't want to mix them and have something else explode again. He walked to his bathroom to grab a towel when he returned to his workshop to clean up the mess, he found it was already clean. Confused Cedric looked around his workshop. "You can come out now Princess Sofia." finally realizing it was her that had snuck in and cleaned up after him like many times before. A few seconds pass and she still hasn't revealed herself to Cedric. "Princess Sofia?" Cedric began to question himself for a minute, she normally didn't take this long to show herself. A minute more passes and he hears giggling. Sofia no doubt. He then realizes that she isn't going to come out, "Revelio" he says with a flick of his wand. Sofia bursts out laughing. "Good Afternoon Princess Sofia, what can I do for you?" Cedric inquired.

"I was actually just coming up here to ask if you had anything planned for the rest of the day?" Sofia said nervously while looking down at her hands. Cedric could see how nervous she was asking him this question. He noticed her biting the corner of her lower lip and she was wringing of her hands. Sofia was even blushing a little. He didn't understand why, she had asked for his company many times before now, why was this different?

"No princess, I have no other plans for the day, why do you ask?" Cedric questioned. Looking at her with kind eyes, he stepped forward "Sofia?" he inquired a little concerned.

"Would you like to join me for a walk?" Sofia rushed the words out of her mouth before she chickened out of asking the question.

"I-I would love to Princess S-Sofia" Cedric stammered. "Great!" Sofia jumped up with a huge innocent smile on her face. She looked at Cedric, and her eyes looked just like the most beautiful sapphires that he had ever seen. His heart begun to race a little.

"Meet me by the rose bushes in one hour" she chirped. She basically hopped out of the door leaving it wide open. He could hear her footsteps as she went down the tower stairs. But suddenly they stopped. "DONT BE LATE!" She shouted back up to him.

"Okay Princess" was all Cedric could manage to say as he shut his workshop door.

"What is wrong with me?" Cedric asked himself. "She will never feel the same way about you as you do her?" "Why do I keep doing this to myself" He started to pace in his workshop. "Please just make it stop." "I can't take it anymore" He continued pacing and talking to himself in his tower before he slumped down in the corner of the room.

He pinched the bridge of his nose to try to stop himself from crying. He wasn't sure if it was out of frustration or pain from knowing that she will

never be with him. He has loved her for so long, he has even tried to give himself potions to make himself stop loving her. Nothing worked.

True love, is the explanation he was given. "True love is a magic that is more powerful than anything you can conjure or mix in a vile, I'm sorry Ceddykins. Maybe one day you can be with your true love." his mother's voice rang through his mind like a piercing hum. He sighed a loud audible sigh.

"Yeah right, she would never have me, even if was the last man on earth." he choked. He didn't have time to sit here and pity himself. So, he got up and brushed off his robes and got ready to meet Princess Sofia downstairs. "What could she have been so nervous about and was she blushing?" He wondered.

After Sofia left Mr. Cedrics room, she went downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a picnic basket and some apples, bananas and a few strawberries. She went over to the head chef in the kitchen and tapped on his shoulder. "Ah, Yes Princess Sofia, what can I do for you?" The chef chuckled as he had seemed to startle Sofia with how quickly he turned around "Jumpy today are we?" he questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Just a little, I was wondering if you could help me make something?" Sofia muttered quietly. "I can make you anything princess" he said not quite understanding her question. "No...no, I want to make it but I don't know how. I was wondering if you could help me so I don't mess it up?" She explained.

"O-Oh okay, what was it you were wanting to make?" He replied interested in why the princess would want to make something herself when he could simply do it for her.

"Banoffee Pie, I'm taking a dear friend on a walk later this afternoon and it's his favorite!" She said with a special twinkle in her eyes.

Smiling, knowing all too well that look in her eye, he said "Absolutely Princess, I can help you"

"Thank you!" She shouted in excitement.

Cedric has been standing at the rose bushes for about 15 minutes now and still no sign of Princess Sofia. "Where could that insufferable women be?" He mumbled to himself.

A few more minutes pass and he started to get nervous. Was this a trick? Was she hurt? Did she forget? But his intrusive thoughts were interrupted by a distant,

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia came busting out of the castle's front doors. Then everything kind of happened in slow motion, as she was trying to hurry down the steps to meet up with Cedric she tripped and one of her feet slipped out from underneath her and she fell onto the hard marble steps. As she fell her picnic basket was thrown into the air. She hit the back of her head when she finally came crashing down.

Cedric hurried to help her to her feet. "A-are you okay?" Cedric asked in a panic.

Sofia was a little out of breath, she took a moment to catalogue herself and her injuries. She had a few spots that would bruise and a bump on her head but she was okay. "Yes, I'm alright." She said as she looked up at Cedric holding out a hand for her to grab a hold of. She gratefully took his hand. The feeling of his touch made her blush. She tried to duck her head so he wouldn't notice. It was futile. He most definitely noticed.

"Is she...blushing again?!" He questioned to himself.

Sofia stood up and brushed off her dress, which now made Cedric notice that it was a dress he had never seen her in before. It was crimson red with white applique along the corset. The red skirt fell from her hips and formed a more sensual appearance then he was used to seeing. He hadn't really taken the time to really notice how beautiful and grown up she had become. He actually tried to avoid the topic completely. Just at this moment he couldn't help it. Snapping himself out of the trance he had been in, Cedric groaned "What happened to 1 hour and don't be late?".

"Hey! It will be worth it. Just wait and see." She smirked.

After Sofia gathered her picnic basket they headed off into the trails behind the castle. It seemed like they were walking forever when Sofia took Cedrics hand and lead them off trail. "W-where are we going Princess?" Cedric Stuttered.

Smiling back at Cedric, "Just wait and see." She teased.

"What is this women doing?" Cedric wondered to himself. They were weaving in and out between trees and bushes and finally came to an opening in the dense forest they had previously been in.

As they stood there at the entrance to this meadow Cedric was in awe. He looked around astonished at the beauty that was all around him. The grass was as green as emeralds and it danced in the breeze almost rhythmically. There was a pond in the middle of all of this, the water glistened under the sunlight like diamonds. In the middle of this pond was a magnificent tree in its center. It looked almost ancient Sofia started to lead him toward the pond. As he got closer to the magical looking tree he noticed there was something different about this tree.

"The leaves change color!" He gasped. Sofia was examining every expression Cedric made. He finally noticed that she was watching him, "What?" he scoffed.

"I'm really glad you like it, I haven't shown anyone else this place. Its where I go to relax and get away from the busyness of the castle." Sofia said.

It was in that moment that Cedric noticed that they were still holding hands, not wanting her to let go he ignored it. "You haven't shown anyone else this magical place?" Cedric questioned "Even Princess Amber?".

"Yes, even Amber" she chucked as she smiled. Sofia started to lead him over to the pond, he noticed there was a boat. They both climbed in the boat and it started to row on its own to the tree in the center of the island. As they got even closer Cedric could really see how enormous this tree really was. The truck had what looked like a door carved into it.

Cedric got out of the boat first, he held out a hand for Princess Sofia. She looked at his outstretched hand, swallowed nervously and accepted the help. Every time Sofia touched Mr. Cedric the butterflies in her stomach would lose control, sometimes she would even get dizzy. So, she had to be careful, as to not lose her nerve and fall into the pond.

She liked the way he was always looking out for her. He always was there to protect her. "Well, were here, Lets go inside." Sofia huffed as she started walking to the tree. Trying to remain as calm as possible she didn't notice that she was about to trip over the tree's roots, but Cedric did. He ran over quickly to catch her as she fell. Sofia let out a little squeak as she fell into Cedrics arms. They both just kind of paused there for a moment. Looking into each others eyes. Cedric couldn't help but to notice this special shine in Sofia's eyes as she stared back at him and not to mention the fact that she was blushing again.

"A-are you okay Princess?" Cedric breathed as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes, I don't know what has gotten into me today. Thank the gods your here to save me." Sofia laughed as she winked at the sorcerer and began walking again. That caught him a little off guard and made his heart start to race even more then it had already been.

"Better stay closer to her...for safety of course." He thought to himself. Grinning he started to jog to catch up with Princess Sofia.

"Don't trip, don't trip." Sofia was mumbling under her breath to herself as she was walking to up to the tree's door. She grabbed her wand waved it above her head and recited "Passagio Aperta!".

Cedric jumped a little as there was a thunderous bang coming from the inside of the tree as the door started to open. Sofia grabbed Cedrics hand once more and lead him inside.

"Lucerna Lumen" Sofia announced once the tree door shut behind them, closing them in the complete dark. One by one candles began to light on their own, brightening up the magnificent room they were in. "This is my hideaway..." She explained.

"This place... I-it's beautiful." Cedric stated as he was still examining the workings of the wood, the carvings that were on the walls, the furniture that matched the scenery outside just perfectly, the way the candle light made Sofia's skin have this sensual glow. He wished he could reach out and touch her and feel her soft skin under his fingertips. He wished he could take her hand, pull her close and kiss her. He shook his head as to stop himself from fantasizing further.

"Thank you Mr. Cedric, that means a lot coming from you." She blushed as she admitted this.

"Why?" Cedric inquired confused on why his opinion matters in the slightest to her.

Looking around the room, Sofia raised her hands to gesture him to look around. "Everything here, I made all of this with the magic that you taught me." She muttered as she bit her lip.

"Y-you did?!" Cedric said surprised that she had learned so much from the bumbling sorcerer.

She just nodded and gestured him to come over to a table that had already been set. "She had planned this" Cedric thought to himself.

She put down the picnic basket on the floor next to the table and preceded to take the fruit she packed out and set it on the table. She took out a bottle of wine and popped the cork as to let it breathe. She then took out the Banoffee Pie that was wrapped in a cloth and carefully set it on the table. Cedric could smell the pie, but he couldn't quite place the familiar smell. "That sure smells delicious" he noted to himself. They sat down together.

"I remembered when the chef made Banoffee Pie for dessert one day and you were quite upset you were not able to get any because it was your favorite. So, I made some for you." She gleamed as she said this to Cedric.

"D-did you say you made this Princess Sofia" Cedric asked wide eyed.

Sofia nervously shifted in her chair, "Yes, I asked the chef to help me make it and no I actually made it." She said while swirling her wine glass to try to distract her from the fact that she was so nervous for what she had brought him here for.

Cedric and Sofia both got pieces of the pie and proceeded to eat in silence until Cedric said "It's really delicious you know". Sofia's face lit up as she smiled back at him, being relieved that he liked the pie. After all she burnt herself twice and about cut her finger off making it. Cooking wasn't as easy as she had remembered.

Once they were done with their slices of pie Sofia took toward a winding staircase with her wine glass in hand. Standing at the bottom step she looked back and noticed Cedric still hadn't moved from his seat. He was just sitting there, staring at her.

"Would you like to join me Mr. Cedric?" Sofia inquired.

"Y-yes Princess Sofia, of course." Cedric stammered. As he got up from the table he ended up hip bumping the table. "Posidian's pumpkins! That smarted..." he grumbled as he grabbed his hip and moved out of the tables way.

"Please... just call me Sofia." She nearly begged before they headed up the staircase.

They walked a long way up this winding stairway until they came to a door. Sofia reached out and opened it, it showed a balcony on the other side. It was outfitted with two chairs and a side table placed in the middle of them. They stepped out onto the balcony and Cedrics jaw nearly dropped.

It was such a beautiful view. From up on that balcony they could see the whole meadow. They sat down in the chairs and started to watch the sunset over the trees.

"Mr. Cedric? Can I ask you something?" Sofia inquired in a hushed tone.

"A-anything Princess" Cedrics heart and mind began to race. "What are they doing in such a romantic location?" "Why did she bring him here" "Was this her way of telling him she found someone?" "I can't lose her..." all those thoughts rushed through Cedrics mind making him deaf to the fact that Sofia was actually speaking to him.

"Cedric... are you listening to me?" Sofia barked getting a little frustrated. Noticing that he wasn't listening to what she was trying to tell him she stood up and stood in front of Cedric.

This shocking display of dominance made him stand up embarrassed, he knew that she knew he wasn't paying attention to her.

They just stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes. Sofia was trying to work up the courage to do what she had stood up for. She stomped her foot in a huff and just went for it.

She leaned in and kissed Cedric with one of her hands on his face and one on his waist.

In complete shock Cedric backed up, away from Sofia's kiss. "W-what are y-you doing?" Cedric stuttered out of breath.

"I have been trying to work up the courage to tell you how I feel for years and you weren't listening, so I thought I would just show you instead" She said with tears welling up in her eyes, as she was feeling rejected. "I'm sorry if I had come on to you unwanted. It won't happen again."

Sofia went to turn around to go back inside as Cedric grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her close. He looked into her eyes and saw how sincere she was and how blind he had been. He held her even closer and leaned down and kissed her passionately.

He eased up a little bit to notice her lips were a parted, allowing him to slide his tongue onto hers. This is everything he has every wanted. He felt Sofia back him against the balcony railing. Cedric moved his hands around her corseted waist to the back and untied it, throwing it to the floor.

They released their kiss long enough for Cedric to ask "Are you sure?".

He looked at her and noticed her blouse that was under her corset was slightly see through. He could see the outline of her breasts and the light pink tint of her areolas. This caused him to get excited.

"I have dreamt of this moment as long as I can remember." Sofia cried.

Cedric was so surprised at this answer that he just grabbed her and brought her into his embrace once more. Only this time with too much force, as the momentum of Sofia coming to him had sent both of them off the balcony and hurdling to the ground below.

When all of a sudden, they were caught by something, something with feathers. Cedric looked up and saw a magnificent griffin had some to their rescue. He had glimmering gold feathers and a beak black as night. The griffin carefully put them both on the ground.

"Thank you Deo." Sofia bowed.

"You're welcome Princess, please be more careful next time." Deo said eyeing Cedric. "Who's the man with you?" he demanded defensively.

"That is Cedric. The man I had told you about." Sofia explained.

As Sofia was saying her good-byes to Deo, Cedric couldn't help but to think to himself "She had told him about me, ME?" "What did she say?" "What does she think of me really?" "Could she actually love...me?"

Deo flew off and Sofia could tell that Cedric was in his own head again. Staring at him wondering was he was thinking so intensely about. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. That brought him back to the moment.

"Welcome back" Sofia giggled.

Cedric nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "S-sorry" he murmured as he bit his lip.

Sofia walked to underneath the balcony pointed her wand up to it and sighed "Retrevo". Her corset came floating down back to her. She put back on her corset with no issue, she never really liked people helping her dress. She walked back over to Cedric, caressed his face with her hand, looks deeply into his eyes with longing as she leads him to a clear patch on the island.

They sit down, hand in hand, watching the fire flies light up the meadow with their song and dance. They both sighed and at the same time just whispered "I love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

_3 days prior_

" _Dad!" Sofia shouts after her father with a smile on her face._

" _Oh, Sofia, you startled me!" King Roland jumped._

" _Umm...can I talk to you for a minute...alone?" Sofia said shyly._

" _Yes..of course. Let's go into my office and sit down." King Roland replied a little shocked and confused._

 _Sofia followed her father down the hallway and joined him in his office._

" _What was it you wanted to talk to me about Sofia?" King Roland responded gently knowing that Sofia doesn't come to him often with her problems and since she was this time that it meant it was important._

" _Well...um..right. I'm just going to be straight forward with you about this. I am asking your permission to ask someone to court me, but he is not a Prince." Sofia rambled._

 _King Roland about spit out the tea he had just brought up to his mouth. Staring at his youngest daughter he could tell that she was very serious about what she had just asked him. "D-Did you have someone in mind?" he inquired knowing all too well who his dear daughter was talking about._

" _You're not mad?" Sofia asked cautiously._

 _King Roland set his tea cup on the desk in front of him and took one of Sofia's hands. "Sofia, dear, I knew since you were a little girl that you were going to do things your own way. You were determined to race on the flying derby team. You wouldn't take no for an answer actually. You didn't care what other people thought on the matter. When you are passionate about something, you give it all of your heart. I am sure that you have been passionate about this man for a long time. Royal or not, if he holds your heart then I cannot deny you happiness. I really hope this man feels the same way about you as you do about him." He sighed lovingly to his daughter._

 _Shocked by her father's response, she had honestly thought he would be very upset with her and forbid the idea entirely, she swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "No going back now" she thought. "Thank you dad. I really appreciate this, more then you know. I just don't think that he would ever approach me. It's just not the kind of person he is but he is special to me and has been for as long as I can remember. " Sofia replied._

" _Not going to share with your father who this very special man is?" The King rose his tea cup to his mouth to try to cover the smirk he was trying to hold back. He knew this was coming. He knew that she has always had a special place for Cedric in her heart. He never thought that it would turn into something like this but you cannot control who you love. He should know, he married outside of the royal line himself because love is a strange and powerful emotion._

" _I-I really wanted to wait until I had the opportunity to ask him how he feels before I say any names." Sofia muttered sheepishly._

 _Looking up at his daughter, noticing the blush that had come across her cheeks as she giggled and shook her head. "That is fine Sofia. He is a lucky man." King Roland stated as he smiled._

 _Sofia's face lit up like the sun and her eyes sparkled like blue diamonds. "THANK YOU, DADDY!" She about screamed in excitement as she jumped up and hugged her father and ran out of the room. "Umpf" Sofia grumbled as she ran straight into her mother. "Oh, I'm so sorry mom. I wasn't watching were I was going." She chirped as she basically skipped past her mother._

" _What's all that about?" Queen Miranda questioned as she pointed back toward were her daughter ran off too._

" _Cedric." Roland laughed. "She came to ask me if it was okay if she asked someone to court her, she doesn't know that I know who it is though so don't say anything to her. She wants to wait until she knows if he feels the same way until she reveals names."_

" _Of course, he feels the same way. Is she that blind?" Queen Miranda giggled as she sat next to her husband._

" _Apparently so." King Roland responded as they both laughed._

 _Sofia practically ran down the hall to her sisters' room. "Amber! I need your help." Sofia sang._

 _Amber about jumped off her vanity chair Sofia startled her so much. "What is it? What's wrong?" Amber questioned with concern in her voice._

" _Oh, nothing is wrong Amber, everything is finally starting to go right. I asked Dad if I could ask someone to court me and he said yes!" Sofia squealed in excitement._

 _Amber was really excited for her sister, Sofia's affection toward a certain royal sorcerer was no secret to Amber or James for that matter. "That's amazing Sofia! Care to tell who this special person may be?" Amber teased._

" _Not until I know how he feels about me. I didn't tell dad either." Sofia grumbled getting the feeling that Amber wouldn't let the question go with such a simple answer._

" _Okay then what would you like my help with?" Amber inquired anxiously._

 _Surprised that Amber didn't pry into the question further "I want you to give me a makeover, I want to look like I'm actually turning 23. I want something that will make him notice me as a woman and not as a child." Sofia stated uncomfortably._

 _Amber danced around in her chair. She loved everything fashion and Sofia coming to ask for her help meant so much to her. Amber jumped up, looked at Sofia with a devilish grin and said "I have the perfect thing for you"._

 _The look on Ambers face made Sofia almost regret coming to her for help, almost, until she pulled this beautiful dress out of her closet. It was a sensual crimson red with beautiful white lace applique on the corset. This dress didn't have any volume to the skirt as it fell just at the hips and cascaded down giving a more adult silhouette. It was perfect._

 _Sofia took the dress from Amber and started sneaking down the hall to her room trying not to be seen by anyone, especially Cedric. Once to her room, she hung the dress in her closet. Grabbed her sorcerers' robes, put them on and headed toward her favorite place in the whole castle, Cedric's workshop._

 _Cedric was in the middle of trying to find a potion to cure the pest problem the grounds keepers were having when he heard three knocks on the door. "Come in Princess Sofia." Cedric groaned "You're late Princess."_

 _Sofia started to get butterflies in her stomach, her hands started to shake a little. She could have sworn her face was getting hot. "Yes, I'm sorry I had to talk to my father before I came up here this morning." Sofia spoke nervously trying not to give anything away._

" _Is everything okay? You normally don't talk to your father about personal things." Cedric stated as he closed his book giving all his attention to the Princess._

 _Sofia noticed Cedrics gaze was aimed directly at hers. His deep brown eyes filled with concern for her. That made Sofia's heart just about beat out of her chest and made her a little dizzy. Shaking her head as to snap herself out of this trance she was in "Yes, everything is fine Mr. Cedric. Thank you for asking." Sofia managed to say with a smile on her face._

 _Relieved to hear that everything was okay, Cedric opened back up his book and invited his apprentice to sit down. "Pick up a book, we need to find a potion to get rid of the horned green worms that are destroying the village crops." Cedric muttered._

" _Okay, I'm sure we will find something." Sofia expressed with great optimism._

 _That optimism was something that Cedric has always greatly admired and cherished in the Princess. She helped him see that the world wasn't all gray. There was beauty in it too. One of those beauties being Princess Sofia herself. Cedric periodically looks up from his book to peak at the Princess who was too busy reading to notice. He loved the way her auburn curls fell onto her face, the way she always seemed to have a smile on her lips no matter what, how she had such a burning passion for magic and how talented she had become. If he was honest with himself he was a little afraid she was going to surpass him in talent._

 _Once they had found the correct potion, Sofia helped him brew it. It was quite an easy potion so it didn't take very long. Cedric had to go give the potion to Baileywick to hand over to the groundskeepers and Sofia had a surprise to plan. "Princess Sofia would you like to join me in giving this potion to Baileywick?" Cedric inquired while opening the door for the Princess._

" _A-actually I have something planned after this, maybe next time." Sofia chimed as she kissed Cedric on the cheek and preceded to skip down the tower steps._

 _Cedric couldn't hold back his smile any longer, his face started to turn red as he stood in the doorway to his work shop. "She's going to be the death of me Wormy." He sighed to the raven as he exited the doorway and started to proceed down stairs._

Present

Cedric sat next to Sofia in awe. Did he hear her correctly? Did she just say that she loves him? His heart begins to beat rapidly at the thought that might have been true. "No, there is no way that is what she said. She couldn't love a lowly royal sorcerer like himself. I'm not good enough for her." He thought in dismay. He looked down at his hands as to not make eye contact with Sofia. "She deserves a prince." He said out loud this time by mistake.

Seeing the discomfort on Cedric's face Sofia took her hand and gently cupped his cheek to make him look at her. "Mr. Cedric...I deserve who my heart yearns for and that is you. I love you." Sofia stated softly as she moves closer to him.

Cedric cannot believe what he just heard. Are his ears betraying him? Is he hearing things? No, Sofia just confessed her love to him. He put his arm around the Princesses waist and pulled her even closer. Sofia then laid her head on Cedric's shoulder. He sighed a slight sigh of relief that she didn't pull away from him. He could smell the scent of her lavender shampoo as a breeze swirled around them for a moment.

"I-I love you too Princess Sofia." Cedric somehow managed to conjure the courage to say. His heart starts to pound violently at this point.

Sofia sits up and looks over to Cedric and notices that he is still nervous for some reason. Wanting to change this she hops up brushes off her borrowed dress and gives out her hand "Come on Mr. Cedric, there is something I would like to show you." Sofia hummed. As Cedric took her hand and let her lead him around the island he starts to notice that he has never seen any place like this one before. "This place is magical Cedric." Sofia proclaims softly.

"It certainly is magical Princess, it's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Cedric stammered looking around at how the meadow now had a glow to it. The grass lights up with flashes of neon green when touched, the water looks like a glimmering pool of some magic elixir, the trees in the distance also pulse with the rhythm of this meadow.

"I don't think you fully understand Cedric. The meadow is enchanted. Come here let me show you something." Sofia states as she lets go of his hand and starts walking to the water.

He reluctantly let's go of her hand as she passes him by. He can't help but to see how beautiful she looks in the moon light. How the full moon reflects off of her porcelain skin giving it a satin like shine. It's almost overwhelming how absolutely stunning she is. The cut of her dress is something he has never seen on her before, the neck line was a little lower and more sensual then he is used to, the way the corset hugs her waist giving her a womanlier appearance, reminding him that she is no longer a child. Her hair moves slightly in the breeze. He watches as she walks over to the water, the grass beneath her glowing with every step, even the air around her seems to have a magical glow when she moves. She turns back to him with an endearing smile on her face. Her eyes are like a magical azure lagoon, if he stares too long he gets lost in their depth.

As Cedric is watching her walk he notices that she is about to fall into the water, as she isn't looking at where she is going. "Sofia!" Cedric runs to try to catch her only to see a mystical crystal bridge appear before her every step. Stopping dead in his tracks watching this all take place.

"Come on Cedric!" Sofia giggled to him.

As Cedric gets closer to the bridge he starts to notice that it's made out of magical crystals. He hesitates to take a step onto the bridge in fear that it isn't as sturdy as it seems. He looks the bridge over, seeing all the swirling blues and purples. The bridges glow pulses too. It's like this meadow has a heartbeat of its own. Cedric hears a slight giggle, he looks up to find Princess Sofia standing before him. The glow of the bridge reflecting off of her dress, the moonlight shining off of her skin. "She looks absolutely radiant" he thinks to himself. He steps up on the bridge only to see the colors of the bridge change, as if it was reacting to his presence. The once blue and purple bridge is now a shimmering gold and silver. Smiling he looks at Princess Sofia to notice that she has also noticed the change in color. The excitement in her eyes is palpable. He can't take it anymore, he takes Sofia by the waist and pulls her against him and looks directly into her eyes, daring himself to get lost in them. He leans down and kisses her with burning passion. Her lips are as soft as velvet. He holds her close to him around her waist. Sofia brings her hands to rest behind his neck. They could feel the magic in the meadow, the wind swirling around them, the bridge vibrates as it changes once more. Cedric could swear he hears music. Both of their hearts are losing control. Cedric and Sofia release their embrace and just stare at one another.

"Princess Sofia..." Cedric started to say until he was interrupted.

"Cedric please just call me Sofia." Sofia insisted.

"S-Sofia...I don't even know where to start. I have loved you for so long and I honestly always thought that I was alone in my feelings, that we would never be more then close friends. I always feared the day that you would come up to my tower to announce your engagement to some Prince. I- I can't lose you Sofia. It would break me." Cedric proclaimed.

"You will never lose me, ever. I am yours and I always have been." Sofia tries to reassure him.

"Sofia, I highly doubt your father would be okay with such an arrangement." Cedric about choked trying to hide the pain even the mere thought of that causes.

Feeling a pull on her heart at how upset he sounds at that moment, she takes his hand and leads them off the now amber bridge. She starts walking with him into the middle of an open grassy area. "Cedric, I already talked to my father about my feelings on an arranged marriage. The choice on who courts me is my own choice and my choice alone." Sofia explains softy. "I chose you a long time ago."

The meadow started to change once more. Cedric and Sofia started to realize that the meadow was changing according to how the two of them felt. It's almost like it could feel their emotions and displayed them for the two to see. The trees that were now much closer were buzzing with what looked like to be a gold electric current. The grass beneath them now longer than before, glowed amber when touched. He could swear the air had a sparkle in it as it swirled around them.

"That's what you had to talk to your father about a few days ago wasn't it?" Cedric finally realizing all the signs he had been missing for years.

"Yes. I asked for Dads permission to ask someone to court me." Sofia giggled. "He was a little shocked at first, but he knew that I have always done things my own way."

"Did you tell him that the man you wished to court you was me?" Cedric inquired nervously "It is me, right?"

Sofia started to actually laugh at Cedric's innocence. "Yes, Cedric it is you but no I didn't tell him who it was. I didn't want to say anything until I knew how you felt about me. I couldn't bare having Dad know where my heart lies if you didn't feel same way about me." She said bashfully. "But he did say that it didn't matter if you were royal or not, as long as you hold my heart."

In complete shock that the King would be completely okay with him being with Sofia but also excited that she chose him out of all people Cedric just stood there, staring at Sofia with a huge smile on his face before pulling her into a sweet embrace. "Sofia dear, would you do me the great honor of allowing me to court you?" Cedric smiled at her.

Taking her hands and grabbing Cedric's face to pull it closer to her own, "I thought you would never ask" Sofia purred as she stood on her tip toes to kiss her sorcerer one more time.

Cedric releases his embrace, bows and offers Sofia his hand "Dance with me." He demanded sweetly as he smiled at the beautiful young women in front of him. Sofia smiled lovingly back at him as she took his hand. The moment she took his hand the meadow began to create a beautiful natural orchestra concert. They danced under the moon light and lost themselves in each other's embrace until the sun started to shine through the trees as it rises up over the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sofia darling, we really should get headed back to the castle before your father sends the royal guards after you." Cedric stated reluctantly. "The sun is already starting to come up, Baileywick will be looking for you to come down for breakfast soon."

Sofia sighed as she lays her head on Cedrics chest, she reaches around him and pulls herself closer to him. They share one more kiss before Sofia calls out to Deo. "Deo, I know you're here." She giggles.

The trees beside the couple start to shake as Deo erupts out from them. Cedric stands in awe of the magnificent creature that is now flying in the sky above them. The jet-black coloring of Deo wings is tipped with an iridescent purple. The creature's mane following in the same purple from his wings. As Deo lands Cedric got a chance to truly see how enormous he really was. He had to stand at least ten feet tall. Sofia starts walking over to Deo to thank him for answering her call, he dwarfs her in size. Deo has his eyes fixed on Cedric. His steel gray eyes almost issuing a warning to him. Cedric still stood frozen in place.

"Now, be nice Deo. Cedric isn't going to hurt you." Sofia chuckled while stroking his mane. "Cedric come over here, I want you to meet a dear friend of mine."

"I'm not worried for my safety Princess Sofia, I'm worried about yours." Deo growled. As Cedric slowly approaches Deo, Sofia can see the protective stance Deo is displaying. His feathers start to ruffle, his fur is standing on end. He is not wanting Cedric any closer to the Princess at all.

"Deo...It's okay. I promise, he isn't going to hurt me." Sofia tries to reassure him. Not listening to what she is saying, she grabs his beak and forces him to look her in the eyes. "Deo, I trust Cedric with my life. Give him a chance." Sofia stated while staring directly into the concerned eyes of her loyal griffin friend.

"I trust your judgement Princess but just know that if he even lays a hurtful hand toward you I will tear him into miniscule pieces and have him as a snack." Deo snarled while staring directly at Cedric as to let him know that was his only warning. Deo finally relaxed as Cedric got closer. His feathers and fur returned to normal.

Cedric, now standing next to Deo, bows in respect. Deo returns the bow purely out of respect for Sofia. "Cedric this is Deo...Deo this is Cedric." Sofia gestures to both of them. "Deo, I was wondering if I could bother you for a ride back to the castle... for both of us." Sofia requested sweetly while straightening his once ruffled feathers.

"You're pushing it Princess." Deo snapped while reluctantly bowed down on his front legs to allow Sofia and Cedric on his back. Sofia jumped up first. Cedric hesitantly came up beside Deo to climb up. He looks up and sees Sofia hugging the griffin thanking him for the ride back. The sunlight shining off of her hair. He can't help but to smile when she turns to him grinning ear to ear and offers her hand to him.

Once everyone was settled on Deo's back, he pushed off the ground with his legs and they began their trip toward the castle. The sudden ascent made Cedric cling onto Sofia with the fear of death on his mind. He hated flying. But he did have to admit to himself that the view was spectacular from up here. He was starting to understand why Sofia had such a love for flying. Deo slightly amused at Cedrics discomfort started to fly a little more aggressively as to tease the sorcerer.

As Sofia and Cedric approached the castle grounds to land, Queen Miranda and King Roland were peering out of their window. Watching their daughter closely but trying not to be seen. "A griffin?" King Roland said slightly amused. "Sofia sure does know how to make friends."

"Well, it helps when you can talk to animals honey." Queen Miranda chuckled as she handed her husband a cup of coffee. Watching her daughter climb down off of the griffin with ease, she starts to giggle when Cedric starts to try and get off. The griffin gets annoyed and lifts him up with a wing and sets him down on the ground. Cedric stumbles for a minute before regaining his composure. Sofia starts laughing at Cedrics lack of balance then gave him a kiss, took his hand and started walking toward the castle doors.

The King and Queen smile at each other as the new couple walk up to the castle. "Finally." they both sighed.

Looking down at Sofia Cedric noticed how tired his Princess looked. They didn't sleep last night after all. "Let me walk you to your room Sofia, you look tired." Cedric said with concern.

Sofia smiled up at Cedric. She didn't even notice how tired she really was until he mentioned something. "Thank you, Cedric. I appreciate it." Sofia yawned laying her head on his chest.

As they walk down the hall to Sofia's room Amber peeked out of her bedroom door to see who was walking around the castle this early. Seeing it was Sofia and Cedric hand in hand, she quietly closed her door. "I wonder what they have been up to?" Amber giggled to herself amused at her sister's late arrival home.

Now at Sofia's room, Cedric pulls Sofia close into his arms for a loving embrace. Cedric then gives Sofia a kiss on the forehead before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. He feels her part her lips slightly, as if she was inviting him in. He slides his tongue on to hers and cups the back of her neck with his hand. Both of their hearts start to beat rapidly, their breathing starts to get heavy. Cedric starts to kiss down Sofia's neck. A small moan escapes Sofia's lips. He wants to feel her body against his, to feel her skin, he wants to show her how much he truly loves her. He wants her and his body is beginning to show it. Hoping she wouldn't notice he pulls away from her. "Sofia, as much as I would love for this to continue you should really get some sleep." Cedric said regrettably. "Come and see me after you have gotten some sleep dear." He places his hand on Sofia's cheek and strokes her face with his thumb.

Sofia presses her face into Cedric's hand knowing that he's probably right. "Okay, I suppose your right. I love you Cedric." She purred.

Taking her hand into his own, he brings her hand to his mouth and places a kiss onto it. "I love you too Sofia, sleep well my love."

Cedric stands at her door waiting until she goes inside and lays down before walking away. He starts heading to his room so he himself can get some sleep. He turns the corner heading to his tower and almost bumps directly into King Roland. Cedric immediately turns one hundred different shades of red, looks at the King wide-eyed. "G-good morning Sire." Cedric stutters.

Knowing how uncomfortable around him Cedric is, the King gives Cedric a genuine smile. "Late night?" King Roland teased.

"Y-yes my King." Cedric stared down at his shoes unable to look at the King. He lifts his head up when he feels a strong but gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Relax" King Roland requested in almost a demanding tone while raising one of his eye brows.

King Roland was looking at Cedric with kind eyes and what Cedric thought was acceptance. Then the King nodded his head and started to walk off toward his office, so Cedric continued walking to his tower. Walking up the tower steps proved to be more difficult then he would have thought, he didn't realize how tired he was either. "Did the King know about him and Sofia?" Cedric questioned to himself. He was too tired to ponder on the thought anymore. Once in his workshop, he turned to his bedroom door, took off his robes and about flopped onto his bed. As soon as his head it the pillow, he was fast asleep.

"Master Cedric wake up... Master Cedric...CEDRIC WAKE UP!" Wormwood insisted.

"Ugh" Cedric groaned as he rolled over and pulled his covers over his head as try to block out the annoying raven.

Rolling his eyes Wormwood flew over to his master and preceded to peck him on the head. "WAKE UP MASTER CEDRIC."

Cedric about hit the raven as he flung the blankets off of him angerly. "Wormwood, for the love of Merlin himself, please let me sleep." Cedric groaned tiredly.

Peering down at his master Wormwood noticed that it appeared Cedric didn't sleep well or at all. "Master..." the raven started to get agitated

"Wormwood, I was out all night and would greatly appreciate it if you would leave me be." Cedric explained while rubbing his face with his hands.

"Wait, you were out all night? Where did you go? Who in the world would want to spend a whole night with you?" Wormwood prodded.

Cedric began to realize that his familiar wasn't going to let him sleep any further. Looking up at the raven perched on his head board, he began to smile at remembering what a wonderful night he had with Sofia. Smiling from ear to ear "Sofia..." Cedric sighed as he lifted himself up to a sitting position on his bed. Cedric preceded to tell Wormwood about the fantastic night he and Sofia had.

Now up in Cedrics workshop, Cedric realized that he still had not figured out what to give his princess for her birthday. Knowing that Sofia wouldn't be up to his tower for quite a few hours he started to rummage through his books looking for ideas "Garden in a bottle...no" "Maybe a new wand...ugh no" Cedric stammered getting frustrated that he wasn't finding anything. "Wait! I know just the thing!" Cedric about yelled. "I just need to find the perfect bracelet, I would use a pendant but she already has one." He knows just who to ask for help. He runs down the tower steps in search of Princess Amber. He knocks on her door, no answer. "Where could she be?" He wondered to himself. Walking around trying to figure out where she is he finds Baileywick. "Baileywick would you happen to know where Princess Amber might be?" Cedric inquired.

Shocked that he would be wondering the whereabouts of Princess Amber but not too concerned about it Baileywick responded "Oh yes, Princess Amber is down in the Garden with Prince James".

"Thank you Baileywick." Cedric bowed as he walked away toward the gardens. "Great, now I have to get her away from Prince James" he thought to himself. "The last thing I want is both of them knowing"

Cedric makes his way out to the garden. When he steps outside he realizes that he couldn't have slept more than two hours before Wormwood started pestering him. He finally sees Princess Amber talking to her brother in the garden. They looked rather serious. "What could they be talking about that would be that serious?" He wondered to himself.

Seeing Cedric approaching Amber and James quickly changed the subject. They were talking about the fact Amber saw them returning this morning. "Ah, hello Mr. Cedric." Amber says nonchalantly.

"Princess Amber, may I speak with you for a moment." Cedric requested.

Amber tried to hold back the smirk that was trying to appear on her face. "Oh, absolutely Mr. Cedric." Amber motioned for James to leave them alone. "Is everything okay Mr. Cedric?" Amber inquired seeming overly concerned. Amber always had a proclivity of drama.

Cedric knows she knows something by the way she's acting. Oh well. No point in it bothering him, he had come here for help. Gathering up the courage to speak Cedric muttered "I need your help. I need to find something for Sofia for a birthday present I am giving her. I need a bracelet."

Ambers face lit up with excitement and a huge smile came over her face. She can't believe this is happening, Cedric is coming to her for help with Sofia's birthday gift. The thought made her squeal a little. "I would love to help you Mr. Cedric, what kind of bracelet did you have in mind?" Amber almost chuckled.

Amber and Cedric took a coach into Dunwitty to search for the perfect bracelet for Sofia's birthday present. While Amber and Cedric were gone Sofia finally woke up.

Sofia jumped out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow, I need a bath." Sofia giggled out loud to herself. She then went over to her bathroom and started a bath for herself, once the bath is full she pulls out her wand hovers it over the tub and says "Calor Aquae." The spell instantly heats up her bath water so there is no need for a servant to come to her aid.

After her bath Sofia decides that she should go talk to her father about her choice on a suitor. Sofia goes to her closet and picks out a beautiful soft green dress, with a square neckline and thick straps. It has some cream embroidery on the neck line, straps, down the front and bottom of the dress. Simple yet beautiful. Once dressed she heads out she runs up to Cedric's tower to check on him to her dismay he isn't there. "That's strange, where could he be?" She wonders to herself as she goes back down the stairs to find her father.

King Roland and Queen Miranda were sitting down for an early lunch when Sofia came in to the dining room. "Sofia dear! Why don't you join us for lunch? We missed you at breakfast." Queen Miranda voiced. "Baileywick tried to wake you but you just wouldn't budge out from your bed, so he just let you sleep."

"That sounds amazing actually." Sofia giggled as she started to blush. She sat down at the table with her parents, was given a plate of lunch and started to chow down. She didn't realize how hungry she was, after all she didn't have dinner last night either. After Sofia practically inhaled her food she looked up at her parents. Both of them were already looking at her with smiles on their faces. "What?" Sofia asked a little embarrassed.

"Nothing sweetheart...you were quite hungry, would you like seconds?" King Roland rose an eyebrow at his daughter.

"No thank you dad, I did wish to speak with you though. I guess I can talk to the both of you here." Sofia muttered while looking down at her hands.

The King and Queen could tell how nervous she was. She was sitting there like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Biting her lip, wringing her hands, a darker blush had fallen over her cheeks, but it was followed by an endearing smile on her face. To try and ease their daughters mind a little Queen Miranda decided to say something a little forward, "What did Cedric say dear?"

Sofia looked straight up at her parents with wide doe eyes and a look of pure shock came over her face, that was now tomato red. She was unable to speak.

Looking at his wife then back at his daughter King Roland said "Sofia, I knew the moment you came to me in my office that Cedric was the man you were asking about." Taking his daughters hand and looking her in the eyes he continued "What did he say?" They both smiled at her.

Completely confused and bewildered Sofia about bursts into happy tears. "He said that he loves me and he wants to be with me." Sofia manages to say to her parents through her excitement. "Is that you saying that you are okay with me and Cedric being together?" Sofia stares at her parents with her big blue eyes that sparkle with hope.

"Yes Sofia, that is us saying we are okay with you two being together." King Roland chuckles. Just as soon as he said the word yes, his daughter jumped up from her chair to give her parents a thank you hug and practically hopped out of the room. King Roland and Queen Miranda just smiled and laughed at their daughter's excitement.

It's the day of Princess Sofia's birthday. Sofia had put Princess Amber in charge of all party planning as she never really cared for it herself but her and Amber did come up with the theme for the party, Celestial Skys.

Sofia was running around trying to help with party preparations when she realized she hadn't seen Cedric all day. She decided to take a break and stop by to surprise her favorite sorcerer.

Closing the bracelet case after finally finishing up the final preparations for Sofia's present Cedric looked to Wormwood "Do you think she will like it Wormy?" Cedric doubted himself.

"Master Cedric, personally I think this is the best gift you have ever given her." Wormwood cawed sincerely.

Cedric was still looking at the bracelet with wonder, "Was it enough?" he thought to himself, as he heard a familiar knocking at his workshop door. Smiling Cedric put the case down on his table and opened the door to see a excited Sofia standing on the other side.

"Cedric!" Sofia shouted as she jumped and flung her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I haven't been up here sooner. I was helping get everything ready for the party tonight."

"It's okay Sofia, but shouldn't other people be setting that up, it is your birthday after all." Cedric reassured her.

Sofia stepped into Cedrics workshop and had a seat in her chair. "You know that I like to help, plus there are somethings that I need to do myself, speaking of that do you have any diamond dust?" Sofia rattled.

"Diamond dust? What do you need diamond dust for?" Cedric inquired as he searched through his supplies.

"I am enchanting the ballroom." Sofia chirped happily.

Holding the bottle of diamond dust Cedric turned around, "Sofia dear, you should have told me, I could have helped you." Cedric insisted.

"I know but this is the first year you are not working at my birthday party, you are a guest and guests don't help set up the party." Sofia proclaimed "and no, I do not need your help now." she continued as if she knew that he was going to offer his help anyway.

"Okay but please be careful, diamond dust is a powerful magical ingredient." Cedric groaned as he handed over the bottle of diamond dust to Sofia.

Hoping up from her chair "Thank you love." Sofia gave Cedric one more kiss and about ran out the door.

"You're welcome!" Sofia heard Cedric shout down the hall as she didn't give him time to protest not helping her.

Once Sofia had finished in the ballroom she went back to her room to get dressed for her party.

Guests started to arrive at the castle and made their way to the ballroom. Cedric on the other hand was still in his workshop. "Master Cedric, you're going to be late" Wormwood said trying to make him hurry.

"Ah shit. Okay, well here goes nothing." Cedric sighed as he walked out of his workshop. He watched as people stared at him in awe, he wasn't wearing his purple sorcerers' robes, instead he was wearing an all midnight black suit. It was tailored to fit him perfectly, extenuating his lean muscles and slender frame. His onyx black vest under his jacket had a slight sheen to it. He even forwent his fingerless gloves making him rub his palms with his fingers as if he was searching for the missing fabric. He looked devilishly handsome. Most people have never seen him out of his sorcerers' robes, including Sofia. Maybe that's why he is so nervous. Cedric now stands in the doorway to the ballroom. When he walks in he can see why Sofia needed the diamond dust. The ceiling of the ballroom has been transformed into the solar system. All of the planets circling around an empty spot in the illusion, stars twinkle in the distance. It was truly impressive. It would have been impressive if he had done it let alone his apprentice. Cedric smiled looking up at the magic before him, he couldn't have been prouder of his apprentice.

Cedric notices Merlin walking toward him. "Cedric this is incredible magic, well done." Merlin praised.

"It certainly is but I cannot take the credit for this, Sofia is actually the one who conjured this." Cedric gloated about his apprentice.

"Wow, that makes it even more impressive. You're a great teacher." The sorcerers stood their admiring Sofia's magical display. "Nice suit by the way, Sofia is going to love it." Merlin smirked and Cedric could swear he saw him wink.

Looking at Merlin a little shocked Cedric begins to blush, then they hear something that grabs their attention. Cedric and Merlin scan the room trying to find the location of the noise unable to before the room went dark, everything but the illuminated ceiling. The doors to the ballroom open and there stood Princess Sofia more radiant than ever. Cedric can't take his eyes off of her. She stands there for a moment just smiling, then begins walking toward the middle of the room. Her dress is a dark orange with yellow lace on the bodice. The whole dress seems to glow like the sun, the skirt of the dress came out from the hips creating a ball gown silhouette and seemed to crackle like fire when she moved, almost like flames were flowing from her dress. Her tiara was made from amber colored crystals and glowed like embers in a fire. As Sofia reached the center of the room, the solar system that was above her began to slowly fall down to meet her at ground level. She took the empty space where the sun should have been. The planets began to rotate around her. Sofia starts to spin around and Cedric can hear people gasp as Sofia's dress catches fire, the flames the shape of a phoenix with wings out stretched. As quickly as the transformation happened, the flames, the planets all exploded into stars around her. Cedric can't believe his eyes, Sofia now stands before everyone in a glistening silver dress. This dress was very different then her orange one though. It had no fullness to the skirt as it fell from her hips. The corset of the dress had shiny white lace all over it. Her tiara even changed to a milky silver. She had used a very complex type of magic that quite frankly he didn't even know she was capable of. As she began walking over in his general direction he noticed that a trail of stars followed behind her. The room began lighting back up as she left its center. "What else was this woman capable of?" Cedric wondered to himself.

Sofia was scanning her guests to try to find Cedric only she couldn't place him. A little upset, thinking he missed her performance, she went to grab a glass of wine. She needed a minute to gain composure after the magic she just preformed. She leaned against the wall.

Seeing that Sofia didn't notice his presence he walked over to where she rests against the wall. "That...how... when did you learn how to do that?" Cedric stammered in complete shock of the power she just displayed. People not trained in magic didn't know exactly how much power that just took and how drained she must be.

It takes a second for Sofia to realize it is Cedric who is speaking to her. Wide-eyed her jaw dropped at his new attire. Looking him up and down "Cedric, you look incredible! I have never seen you not in your robes. This...definitely...suits you." Sofia said sounding a little out of breath, her jaw still dropped.

"Well you certainly are turning heads yourself my dear Sofia." Cedric teased as he scans every inch of her. "Are you going to answer my question, you're not supposed to be practicing that type of magic yet and most definitely without me." He said with a little more concern in his voice. He certainly knows how dangerous magic can be if it goes wrong. It could have really hurt Sofia. He didn't want to think about it.

"I wanted to surprise you for once. You always put on the magic shows for us when we were children, it was my turn to entertain you." Sofia said playfully as she trailed the black buttons on Cedrics jacket with her index finger. Feeling him squirm under her finger she pulled back and giggled.

"You little minx, not where everyone is watching us." Cedric choked. "Plus, you still have yet to make your announcement that you accepted my request to court you." If Cedric was honest with himself, being the center of the spotlight like that makes him extremely uncomfortable but he will have Sofia right by his side. As long as she was there, he will be okay.

"May I have this dance?" Cedric requested as he bowed to the princess.

Sofia smiled and let Cedric lead her out onto the floor.

As the night continued Sofia made her announcement and almost danced the night away with a few breaks with people asking about her magic show and to sit down for dinner. Sofia needed to get some air so she went outside to sit down on the benches.

"There you are Sofia, is everything okay?" Cedric inquired as he sat next to her on the bench.

"Yes, yes everything is okay. I just needed some air. Honestly still haven't fully recovered from the amount of magic use." Sofia breathed sounding a little winded as she rested her head on Cedrics shoulder.

"I have a potion that should help up in my workshop." Cedric claimed as he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll transport us so you don't have to walk anymore."

Cedric grabs Sofia's hand and in a puff of magical gray smoke they appeared in Cedrics workshop. He took Sofia over to her chair and instructed her to sit down and relax before he went to grab her the potion. After rummaging through his stock, he found the potion he had been searching for, it tastes awful so he put it into some tea to make it easier to drink. "Here you are sweetheart. I put it into some tea to make it taste better." Cedric explained as he handed her a tea cup. "I also have a birthday gift for you Sofia."

Swallowing the sip of tea she had in her mouth, Sofia protested "Cedric, you didn't have to get me anything." She looked up at him with a smile.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I hope you like it." Cedric said as he handed over the bracelet box that was tied with a royal purple bow to Sofia.

Taking the box in her hands, excited to see what was inside, she untied the bow and opened the box. She gasped as she saw the beautiful amethyst bracelet that lay inside. It had a magical glimmer to it. The stones were a brilliant purple and pear in shape to match her amulet. It was laid in white gold. She went to take it out of the box and it sizzled in her hands. A little shocked she looked up at Cedric to explain.

"It's enchanted" He noted. "I had it enchanted to connect us emotionally no matter where we are. When you are wearing this bracelet, you can feel my emotions and I can feel yours. I have wished for years that I could show you how I feel about you and this just seemed like the perfect way to do so." He took the box from Sofia to help her put on the bracelet.

As he fittled around with the piece of jewelry, Sofia noticed that Cedric wasn't wearing his gloves and it appeared he has tattoos on his hands. As he got the bracelet clasp open and put it on her wrist she was sure, he has tattoos on his hands. "Cedric, you never told me you have tattoos." She said stopping Cedric cold. "Can I see them?" Sofia inquired as she took one of his hands. Sofia turned his hands all around looking at the tattoos his gloves normally cover.

A little embarrassed Cedric bit his lip hoping she wouldn't mind him having them. "Some of them are runes, others enchantments. This one right here is the tattoo that connects us." He points to a tattoo on his left ring finger. "It's a Celtic love knot. It has no beginning or end, symbolizing our everlasting love."

With tears in her eyes, Sofia grabs Cedric and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Their kiss ends just long enough for Sofia to tell Cedric "I love it, thank you. It's the best gift I have ever gotten."

Cedric pulls Sofia onto his lap, cups behind her head and starts kissing her once again. They can both feel the effect of the enchantment. Cedric knew how he had felt about Sofia, but he never knew she felt this way about him. He can feel her love for him fill him up and grab a hold of his soul. Cedric starts kissing down Sofia's neck to her collar bones. Her smell was intoxicating. She let her head roll back as if she was asking for more. He could feel her desire for more and he's sure she can feel his in more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months have passed since Sofia's birthday party, Cedric surer than ever that Sofia is the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Spending everyday with the Princess, whether it be in his workshop working on some tasks King Roland has requested of him or going on walks to the enchanted meadow to explore its magical secrets, he has never felt happier in his whole life then when he is by her side. Cedric began to think of how he would ask Sofia for her hand in marriage.

Cedric stood over a bubbling cauldron watching as if he was waiting for something profound to happen. He watched intently for a few minutes and took a cup and scooped out just enough to drink. "Seriously, your brewing coffee in your cauldron, what is going on with you Master Cedric?" Wormwood questioned as he looked at his master like he had just lost his mind.

"I haven't been sleeping well to be honest." Cedric sighed.

"Well why not? I figured you would be having dreams of happily ever after's since you and Sofia began courting." Wormwood cawed as he rolled his eyes.

"I want to ask her to marry me Wormwood...where do I get a ring? Should I ask Ambers help? No, not with something this special. Every time I think I have made something good enough for her, I see her look at me and all of a sudden, it's not good enough anymore. She deserves all the world has to offer, I certainly can't give her that. Am I good enough for her? Is she truly happy? Ugh!" He starts rambling as he throws himself down disheartened into his chair next to his coffee. Taking his face in his hands, with tears in his eyes he looks up at Wormwood "What if she says no? I don't think I could take her rejection. It will already take all my courage to ask her marry me...I-I don't think I could face her again if she said no. I don't want to ruin what magic we have together. W-what should I do?"

For once, Wormwood stood completely speechless. He didn't know what the magic words to say to Cedric were this time. He was normally very good at calming Cedric down when he got into his destructive spirals. But this time, he could see the fear in Cedrics eyes and it caught him off guard. To see his master so vulnerable, it was new to him. Wormwood hopped down off his normal perch next to the window to come down to Cedrics eye level resting on the arm rest of his chair. Sighing deeply Wormwood turns to his master "Cedric, have you not seen the way she looks at you? The way her expression changes when you enter a room or leave the room she is in for that matter? Have you not noticed that she lights up when she is around you, the way she gravitates toward you or the way she trusts you with absolutely everything? Cedric you are her world, everything she does revolves around you." Staring at his master for a moment longer knowing what he just said didn't help ease him at all, he pecked him on the head so he would look at him, "Can you not see that she is helplessly in love with you?" Wormwood almost scoffed.

Cedric looked back at the raven, who was now staring at him expecting an answer. The fact is, he didn't notice. Yes, he noticed that she was always in a good mood around him or went out of her way to make sure that he had eaten. He just took that as her being nice. Looking back at all the time they had spent together these past few months he starts to realize that her demeanor around him has indeed changed. She almost seemed like she needed him. "No... there is no way" Cedric thought to himself but the more he looks back, he can see it. The way she would blush when he would take her hand. The giggle she had when he tickled her sides but the thing that stuck out in his mind more than anything is the way she looks at him. Her ocean blue eyes always swimming with love, love for him! Her love for him was written all over her face and he just didn't see it until now. Cedric had started to smile and he hadn't even noticed. "Thank you, Wormwood. I really appreciate your help. I don't know where I would be without you." Cedric admitted.

"Alone and miserable I'm sure." Wormwood cackled as he flew off.

Cedric sat and drank his coffee while watching the sunrise. Sofia was out in the village today visiting her friend Ruby, it was her birthday. He stared out the window starting to miss Sofia's presence already. Hoping that she would come knocking on his door any minute but knowing that wasn't going to happen he got up and decided to head down stairs to ask King Roland for his permission for Sofia's hand in marriage.

It was still very early but Cedric knew that the king was an early riser and the best time to catch him alone was in the morning. The last thing he wanted was to have this conversation with an audience. He checked all the normal places, the throne room, King Roland's office, even the dining room and he couldn't find King Roland anywhere. A little confused he decided to go outside for some air and to hopefully gain some more courage to not make a fool of himself in front of the King. He had a strange ability to be able to make himself look like an ass in his presence. As he opened the front door of the castle there stood King Roland, just looking out over the gardens as the sun rose up over the tree tops.

Hearing the door shut King Roland quickly turned around to see who had just joined him outside. "Ah, Cedric. Care to join me for a walk?" King Roland requested.

"S-sure your majesty." Cedric stammered.

King Roland and Cedric walked down the marble steps and started off to the stables. They walked in complete silence all the way to the stables. King Roland went over to a winged horse named Persephone, rubbed her neck and opened the door to allow her to walk out into the isle. "Do you ride Cedric?" King Roland inquired even though he already knew the answer.

"N-not exactly my King." Cedric said as he cleared his throat. "I have never been too fond of heights."

"Ah that explains why you looked so unconformable on Sofia's griffin friend." King Roland laughed knowing that he probably gave Cedric a panic attack.

Cedric stood there wide eyed with his stomach in his throat. "I-I can explain, you see Sofia and I were..." Cedric started to say.

"Cedric, I'm not mad. She is a grown woman and I trust her decisions. I also trust that you wouldn't do anything that would be distasteful." King Roland interrupted as he took out another horse and motioned for Cedric to get her saddled up. King Roland and Cedric saddled the horses and started walking them into the open field behind the stables. King Roland jumped on his horse with ease. Cedric on the other hand, stood looking at the King who was now flying circles overhead. "Come on Cedric! Do loosen up a bit!" King Roland shouted down to him.

Cedric sighed and reluctantly mounted his horse and took off for the air. "I really hate flying, I really hate flying, ugh." He thought to himself as he approached the King.

King Roland waited on Cedric to catch up to him. Once Cedric was next to him, he could really see that Cedric was truly uncomfortable. He was holding on to the reins so tight that the skin on his knuckles looked like it would rip. Roland could tell that Cedric was trying to hide how uneasy he was, but he wasn't doing a very good job, it was painted across his now pale face. "Cedric...we can land if you wish. I truly didn't understand how much you hated heights." King Roland explained feeling a bit like an ass, he hadn't meant to scare him.

Cedric looked to the ground, the solid safe ground, then looked back at the King swallowing hard. "I-it's okay. I have to get used to it sooner or later." Cedric said trying to convince himself on the matter.

"I suppose you are right, flying is one of Sofia's favorite pastimes. Though I didn't know she had upgraded to griffins until a few months ago." King Roland chuckled.

Cedric turned his face away from the King as to try to not have him notice that his face was now crimson in color. "Y-yes, even though Deo doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Doesn't like you? Why on earth would he not like you Cedric?" the King replied as they started flying over the trees but with no particular destination in mind.

"I'm not sure actually. He is very protective over Sofia, threatened to rip me into pieces that day if I hurt her." Cedric said with a hint of fear.

King Roland laughed at the picture in his mind on the subject. "He apparently didn't know how long you have been waiting for her."

"I guess not...wait what?" Cedric stammered in surprise at the Kings forwardness.

"Cedric, I'm not blind. I saw the way you looked at her and the way she looked at you for years. Baileywick and I had a bet on how long until you two would end up together." Roland chuckled.

"B-baileywick knew? Did everyone in the castle know BUT me and Sofia?" Cedric said a little amazed. The King just busted out into a rolling laughter that answered Cedrics question. "Who won the bet?" Cedric asked.

"Baileywick did. I thought you two would have been together years ago. It was just so painfully obvious that you two had strong feelings toward each other that I thought that it surly wouldn't have taken that long for at least one of you to notice. I guess both of you were too afraid to admit to your own feelings to notice each other's." King Roland explained with sincerity in his voice.

"I-I admitted to myself a long time ago how I felt about Sofia, I just always thought that she could never feel the same way about me and I honestly thought you would NEVER have been okay with Sofia and I being together. I mean, I'm not a prince and she is a princess. I honestly still don't know what she sees in me to this day, but I am sure glad she does. I don't know what I would do without her in my life." Cedric confided in the King.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" King Roland probed trying to hold back a smirk.

Cedrics heart started to pound violently in his chest, so much that he could swear it was located in his throat. His hands started to tremble and he couldn't find his voice. He stared off in the distance watching the birds fly around each other in an intricate dance as he tried to think of what he was going to say. "Ugh, Merlin's fucking mushrooms" Cedric thought to himself. He left the tower without a plan on how he would even ask the Kings permission to marry his daughter.

King Roland wasn't going to make it easy on him this time, if he wanted to marry Sofia he was going to make him ask. He waited patiently for Cedric to calm down some. Looking at him he could tell that he had not come out here prepared for this conversation.

"Y-your majesty. I h-had actually wondered...if...I could ask Sofia to marry me?" Cedric voice cracked painfully nervous. Cedric couldn't make himself look at King Roland. He kept his gaze at his hands in fear that the King would be furious with him for even entertaining the idea of marriage with Sofia.

Seeing that Cedric was petrified King Roland decided to end his suffering. "Cedric, I never intended on making her be with anyone else, EVER. I promised that she could choose who she wants to be with. I think she picked you years ago. I know how it feels to be in love Cedric. It can be terrifying, but know that she does indeed love you with everything that she is. I hope you can see that. I only want her to be happy and loved. Can you make sure she is happy and loved?" King Roland asked sounding more like a father then a King at that moment.

Gathering the courage to look over at King Roland, Cedric saw the sincerity on his face. He wasn't angry at all. "Even if it is the last thing I do, I will always make sure she is happy and I will always love her" Cedric said vulnerably.

"Then, you have my blessing." King Roland stated. "Cedric...you hurt Sofia and Deo will the least of your worries."

Not knowing what to say Cedric just nodded in agreement. He would never dream of hurting her. He loves her too much, the very thought of him hurting her even on accident makes his heart sink. They start flying back toward the castle.

"So, Sofia how are you and Mr. Cedric?" Ruby teased making funny kissy faces at Sofia.

"We're good, actually more than good, we're great. I have never been happier in my life." Sofia chuckled.

"Well, how is he then?" Lucina raised a presumptuous eyebrow. "You two have had sex, right?"

Wide eyed and a little embarrassed to be talking about the subject, Sofia bit her lip and sighed "Actually. No, we haven't."

"Wait...WHAT?" Ruby said in complete confusion. "You have waited years to be with him and you haven't pounced on him yet? What is wrong with you?"

"I know, sure as hell, I would have by now." Lucinda admitted. "What's holding you back?"

Sofia is now completely embarrassed and her face is as red as a tomato. Her nervous eyes shifted downward. "Um...well...I actually have never been _with_ anyone before." Sofia admitted.

Lucinda and Ruby looked at each other in understanding. "Are you a virgin Sofia?" Ruby heckled the princess.

"Yes. I am, is that a problem?" Sofia got defensive.

"No! It's not a problem. It actually explains a lot." Lucinda reassured her.

"What do you mean?" Sofia inquired.

"It's just with someone as attractive as Cedric I would have thought you would have hopped on that ride already, but since you are a virgin that explains why you have not." Lucinda laughed.

Sofia slumped down on the couch she was standing next to. "It's not that I don't want to. Trust me, oh how I want to, I just don't know how to broach the subject. I don't know what to do. Cedric hasn't pressed the issue either but I'm sure that's for my own comfort." Sofia sighed. "I know Cedric has been with a woman before" Sofia cringed as she remembered seeing the love bites on Cedrics neck a few years ago. Her heart sank as she thought on how some other woman has had him in her bed.

Ruby snapped her fingers in front of Sofia's face to get her to snap back to reality. "Sofia it doesn't matter what has happened in the past, what matters is what is going on now. Him being experienced in the subject of love making will benefit you. Trust me. I remember my first time, honestly it sucked, both of us had no idea what we were doing, fumbling around to a non-climatic end on my part." Ruby grimaced at the memory.

"Not to mention that the first time hurts like shit." Lucinda shouted from the kitchen while she was making tea.

Sofia knew the basics of how sex worked but she didn't know any of this information. "It hurts?!" Sofia croaked.

"Yes, it hurts, that's why I said him being more experienced in the bedroom will help. It will make it not hurt as bad because he knows what he is doing." Ruby tried to reassure her. "Does Cedric know that you're a virgin?"

"I mean the subject has never come up actually." Sofia shyly admitted to her friends.

"Serious? You two have been together for months and he still doesn't know that you are a virgin?" Lucinda chuckled at Sofia's innocence.

"No, at least I don't think so. Its honestly a little embarrassing and I don't know how to tell him." Sofia proclaimed.

"Wait! I have something that might help!" Lucinda chirped as she jumped up from the floor and ran to her bag. She rummaged around in the enchanted bag shoulder deep until she pulled out a beautiful black dress with matching robes. "Go and try this on." She insisted as she shoved the clothing in Sofia's lap.

Sofia went to the bedroom to undress and put on the clothing Lucinda just gave her. The dress is midnight black with an undertone of purple made out of crushed velvet. The cut of the dress was very flattering to Sofia's frame. It extenuated her bust and minimized her waist. The skirt of the dress fell sensually from her hips to the floor. The witch's robes matched the dress perfectly. The same black velvet. This was something so different then her usual light-colored dresses. She looked in the mirror at herself. She looked beautiful, grown and really powerful. She felt like a Goddess. Sofia could feel the magic flowing through her veins. She realized that the dress was laced with magic but she didn't care. She stepped out of the bedroom and stood proudly in front of Ruby and Lucinda then turned around on her heels as to let them see all of it on her.

"Sofia! You look amazing!" Ruby and Lucinda cheered.

"I feel amazing! What enchantment is on this dress?" Sofia smiled

"The only thing the enchantment does is it helps bring forward your true feelings, ones that you hide deep inside. Everything that you are feeling is within you already, you just need to allow it to come to the surface." Lucinda giggled as she explained.

"Can I borrow this?" Sofia questioned with a raise of her brow and a bite of her lower lip.

"Go to him." Ruby and Lucinda said as they basically pushed her out the door closing the door behind her.

"She better kiss and tell." Ruby chuckled to Lucinda.

Now outside Sofia could see it was getting late in the evening. The sun was starting to set over the horizon. The breeze in the air had turned chilly. She began to walk back to the castle not wanting a coach to come and pick her up and notice the change in clothes, plus she wasn't expected back until tomorrow afternoon. As she was walking the path through the woods Sofia noticed that it started to get quite cold. Wrapping her arms around herself in the borrowed robe she pressed on. Sofia started to feel anger and fear as she was walking. Knowing it was Cedrics emotions, she started to worry. The moon had risen in the sky by the time she made it back to the castle. Sofia walked up to Cedric's tower only to hear someone pacing within. She could feel his anger radiating through her body. Hesitantly, she knocks on the door.

A few hours earlier:

Cedric and King Roland landed back at the castle, put the horses out in the pasture to let them graze for a bit.

Cedric stood before King Roland awkwardly trying to think of a way to dismiss himself without being rude. "The truth is a good excuse I guess" he convinced himself. "My King, I should be going now. I have some important jewelry shopping to do." Cedric shyly smiled at the King.

"Roland, just call me Roland." King Roland requested of Cedric. "I'm sure you will find something." He continued.

"Thank you, Ki-Roland." Cedric said as he started to walk off toward the castle making a sudden turn into the tree line. He knew where he needed to go. Feeling stupid he trudged on. "Why didn't I think of this before" He said to himself. He followed the now worn path in the grass to the enchanted meadow. When he got to the meadow he began walking to the middle of it when he was stopped suddenly by an agitated Deo blocking his way.

"Where's Princess Sofia?" Deo questioned with fire in his eyes.

"Deo, I'm here by myself. She is in the village with her friends for the night. I could actually use your help." Cedric explained petrified by the rage in the griffin's eyes.

"Help? Help with what, I am NOT giving you a ride back to the castle, the only reason you were so lucky the first time is because Sofia asked me." Deo growled.

"I'm not asking for a ride Deo. I came here because I want to make an engagement ring for Sofia, I was wondering if you had any ideas. You know this meadow and its magic so much more then I and I could really use your help. I just want it to be perfect, just like Sofia." Cedric requested.

Looking down at Cedric in amazement that he would go out of his way for the Princess, he cleared his throat. "Follow me." Deo lead Cedric over to an open spot in the meadow, not even grass was growing there, it was just sand. "If you are true at heart, the sands will give you what you seek. If you are not, well let's just say that you won't have to worry about telling Sofia about this, the sands will consume you. When you are sure, step into the sand. It will take you where you need to go. Good luck."

Cedric swallowed hard, took a deep breath and stepped into the sands. He immediately sunk to his knees. A shot of fear surged through him, until he felt the warm calming call of Sofia's emotions. Whatever she was doing she was happy, he could almost hear her laugh and that was enough to calm him. The sands slowly pulled him under ground and dropped him to the floor below. He fell to the ground in a thud as he has never been graceful and didn't land on his feet. He stood up and brushed off his robes, took out his wand "Illuminabant" he recited casting a light from his want to light up the room. He saw that he was in some underground cave, there was a tunnel leading off somewhere deeper into the caverns. He took a cautious step forward and then another toward the tunnel ahead of him. He continued forward as the tunnel snaked farther and farther away from the open cavern he had started at. Cedric then started to notice a mystic glow coming from the tunnel ahead of him. Curious on what that could be he continued. At the end of the tunnel was another cavern but completely different than the one he had entered through. It was bright and covered in crystals. The crystals reminded him of the bridge that appeared his first night here, ever changing in color.

"What is it you seek?" Cedric heard a strange voice say but he couldnt point to any particular direction. He looked around trying to locate where the voice was coming from but still nothing. "What is it you seek?" The voice rang again.

Feeling ridiculous but Cedric answered "An engagement ring for Sofia." Cedric turned around hoping to see someone come out of the shadows, instead he just felt crazy talking to a strange voice. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am the meadow. I know your deepest inner secrets and feelings. That's why I allow the magic to react to you. You proved yourself worthy the moment Sofia brought you here and you stepped foot onto my grass. I felt your burning love for her, your desire to keep her happy and safe. Even if that meant if she wasn't with you. I've seen your hopes and dreams Cedric. I have heard your inner doubts. You should never doubt your life with Sofia, Cedric. Just as I have felt your emotions, I have felt hers. She is pure at heart which is why I showed my magic to her years ago. Trust in yourself Cedric. Turn to the crystal to your left and place your hand upon it and think of her. Think of Sofia, of your hopes and desires, of your dreams for more and you shall have your ring." The voice carried.

Cedric turned to his left and saw a massive glowing orange crystal. He hesitated for a moment then started to walk toward it. He stood in front of the crystal, took off his glove and placed his left hand upon its surface. To his surprise the crystal was warm! He was underground in the middle of autumn he figured the crystals would be just as cold as the rest of the cave had been. He remembered the voice told him to think of Sofia so he closed his eyes. He thought of the first time she had taken him to the meadow and how magical it had been, of her birthday party when she dazzled everyone with her magic and announced that he was courting her, of the way he felt when he was around her, of the dreams he had to one day see her walking down the aisle with him smiling back in awe of her beauty, of the hope that one day they could be blessed with a child. That is something he thought about often, seeing her pregnant with their child. Just the thought, filled him with immense joy. As Cedric continued to day dream he noticed the crystal was getting hot, very hot. The crystal started to shine like the sun, his hand looked like a black spot upon its surface it shined so bright. Then he saw a shining ring appear on his finger, a man's ring. As the crystal burned his hand he felt like he needed to keep it there, not knowing why. He kept his hand there as long as he could, just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, the crystal turned a cool blue and a rush of relief washed over his tender hand. He started to pull his hand back and he felt a tugging against the crystal, as his hand pulled back a women's ring was being pulled from the center of the deep blue crystal. Cedric flipped his hand over to receive the ring it had created for Sofia. He then noticed his hand was badly burned. "I'll wrap it later." He thought to himself. Looking at the beautiful ring in his hand, he held it up to examine it. It was made from the crystal itself. The three center stones in it constantly changed color, the band was a soft white color but when he remembered that he had a band on his hand as well, he touched it and felt the touch in Sofia's ring. The rings were paired. For once he was happy with the ring he was going to present to Sofia. "Thank you so much. I truly appreciate this." Cedric announced.

"You're very welcome Cedric but know that these rings are paired with the magic here. When worn, you can feel her and she can feel you. One cannot be worn without the other. Take care of the Princess." The voice hummed.

Cedric just nodded as if the meadow could see him and left to the tunnel that brought him to this end of the cavern. As he reached the spot where he entered he saw a pair of stairs materialise out of the sand. "Thank you." Cedric said as he walked up the stairs and through the sand above. As he got out of the sand he saw Deo was waiting for him and that the sun was going down already. "How long was I down there?" Cedric questioned.

"A few hours. I started to think that Sofia was wrong about you, until you popped back up here." Deo scoffed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Cedric barked.

Angry, Deo stepped toward Cedric "Dont think I dont know what you used to be. Dont think for a second I dont know what you have tried to do." Deo growled

His eyes turned to glass. Deo knew about all the times he tried to take Sofia's amulet, about the time he tried to take over the kingdom. That was a long time ago, even the king had forgiven him, but it seemed like Deo didn't. "Deo, I understand your hesitation. Please know that yes, I made those mistakes, but I have learned from them. I know how much I would have hurt Sofia if I took her amulet. I could never hurt her like that, it would crush me. I changed when she came to the castle. I no longer wanted the power of being King and for the longest time I didnt know why until one day my familar Wormwood told me in the most blunt way possible. That I was in love with Princess Sofia. I have been for years and I kept it to myself, trying to hide the pain from her. I even tried to give myself a potion to make myself stop loving her becasue I thought that we would never be together. It didnt work. My mother told me it was because the love I had for her was true love and true love can not be over powered by magic. I had no idea she loved me back until recently. Deo, I promise to make up for my mistakes for the rest of my life. I will never hurt her, you have my word."

Seeing the sincerity in Cedrics eyes as he spoke Deo accepted the fact that Cedric wouldn't hurt her. He just nodded at Cedric. "I trust you." Deo stated right before he took off toward the trees.

Cedric looked up and saw how late it was getting. He should really head back to the castle. With both rings safly in his pocket he started the walk back to the castle. It was nearly dark as he approached the clearing before the castle grounds when Cedric got yanked backwards by a strong hand. Turning around in alarm, wand in hand Cedric saw him standing there before him. "Grimtrix...what are you doing here?" Cedric growled.

"Ah, relax Cedric. I came to talk is all." Grimtrix laughed at Cedrics stance.

"I have nothing to say to you. You should leave." Cedric demanded.

"Hear me out. I want you to rejoin the order. You remember The Order of the Wand, don't you? We helped you almost take over the kingdom before that _princess_ got in your way. I hear you two are an item now, how's that going?" Grimtrix taunted Cedric "She has certainly grown into a beautiful woman hasn't she, much too pretty for you." Grixtrix cast an illusion of Sofia next to him as he stroked the imaginary hair and ran a finger over her breasts.

"Forget it Grimtrix. I'm not joining you." Cedric stated trying not to get angry with what Grimtrix was doing. He knew he was just trying to get a rise out of him.

Grimtrix started to circle around the illusion of Princess Sofia with his wand out. "Would hate for anything to happen to her, wouldn't you? Such perfect skin, would be a shame to see it broken." Grimtrix gazed back at Cedric as he flicked his wand to change the illusion to something that broke Cedrics heart. There stood Sofia, black and blue, blood all over her dress as she fell to the ground and screamed for Cedric to help her.

Cedric took out his wand and stepped to Grimtrix pointing it at his throat. "I trust you do remember how violent I can be. You come anywhere near Sofia and I will end you, slowly, painfully." Cedric fumed.

Grimtrix let out a loud cackle. "You have gone soft Cedric." He disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

Cedric, still fuming from the encounter with Grimtrix, headed up to his workshop. Once in his workshop he slammed the door behind him. He was so angry he was pacing like a caged animal. "Master Cedric, what happened, is everything okay?" Wormwood said.

"It was Grimtrix. He was waiting for me..." Cedric began to tell wormwood all about what had previously transpired between him and Grimtrix shortly before.

"He is just trying to get to you Cedric. Calm down and search for Sofia. The bracelet you gave her connects you two emotionally. She can feel your anger." Wormwood prodded. "Is that really what you want to show her?"

Cedric couldn't calm down. Grimtrix just threatened the love of his life. He couldn't get the sound of Sofia screaming out of his head. He threw his robes down on his chair and slung off his tie, leaving him looking a little disheveled. Pacing though his workshop Cedric stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a familiar knock on his door.


	5. Chapter 5

Cedric heard a familiar knock at his door. He rushed over and opened the door. There stood Sofia in all of her beauty, she was in fact okay. He took her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest. Breathing heavy he brought her inside to sit down on the sofa.

"Is everything okay Cedric? What's wrong?" Sofia wondered.

"Nothing my love, everything is fine." Cedric tried to reassure her. He was always a terrible liar.

"Cedric, you can't lie to me, I could feel it. What happened? What's wrong?" Sofia prodded.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Cedric looked up at Sofia knowing that she wasn't going to let the subject go. "Grimtrix." That's all he had to say.

Sofia's face lost all color, a wave of pure fear washed over her and Cedric felt it. He came over to her and held her close. "I would never let anything happen to you. I promise." Cedric said softly as he stroked Sofia's hair. Sofia looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers for a reassuring kiss. He could feel her heart flutter. "This enchantment is amazing." Cedric thought to himself. He pulled away from her mouth to give her a kiss on the cheek, then down her neck. She rolled her head back in acceptance and asking for more. He kissed down her neck and over her collar bones. He could feel her desire for him, her need for more. He let his hand trail down to the small of her back as he felt her tremble beneath his fingers. He should stop and he knows it, he just can't, he takes a step back to look at Sofia before taking off the new set of robes and set them aside. He didn't expect what he saw next. Her dress was as black as night. She looked absolutely ravishing in it. He had never seen her in black before, he liked it a little too much. He lowered himself on top of Sofia and gently kissed across the top of her dress. It wasn't as fancy as the other dresses she owned, as it had no corset, it was a dress meant for a sorceress. He came back up to her mouth and passionately drove his tongue onto hers. She let out a soft moan as she started to unbutton his shirt. Her hands shook. He could feel her nervousness, so he pulled away. "We don't have to do this." He panted.

Out of breath Sofia sighed "I want to...actually I have wanted to for a very long time."

Cedric could feel all of the conflicting emotions coursing through Sofia. Hope, nervousness, excitement but most predominantly love. Overwhelming love. Cedric stood up "Sofia, hold on just one second. I'll be right back." Cedric went over to where he threw his robes moments before, searched through the pocket and grabbed the ring the meadow made. "Sofia my love, I have been wanting to ask you something for quite some time now but I have been afraid too." At that moment he knelt in front of Sofia, held one of her hands "Sofia, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Sofia almost instantly began crying, tears poured down her face. "I thought you would never ask, Yes. Yes, of course I will marry you." Sofia collapsed down to Cedrics level cupped the side of his face with her hand to indulge in a burning, passionate kiss.

Taking his thumb and wiping away the tears from Sofia's face he took her hand and gently placed the ring upon her finger. He could feel as magic surrounded his left finger as well, he looked down to see that the men's ring had appeared on his finger. They both stared down at their hands as the rings lit up with a rhythm. "I went to the meadow and made it. Well more like the meadow made it." Cedric explained. "The bracelet I made you connects us emotionally, well this connects us physically. Whatever you feel, I feel. I didn't intend on it being that way...but I guess the meadow did." Cedric gave Sofia one more kiss. "I hope you like it." He said as he tried to hide his burnt hand from her.

It's too late she already noticed. Sofia took her hand and grabbed his hand into hers. Turned it over to see he was pretty badly burnt. She looked up at him with slight horror in her eyes. She took out her wand and hovered it over his hand "Sana Uri." She recited. A blue glow appeared over his hand and hovered there for a moment then dissipated. His hand was nearly healed, the only thing left were a few scars.

Her knowledge of magic had grown so much over the past few years. Cedric was truly reminded of this on her birthday but this was also a spell that he had never taught her. "You are certainly resourceful." Cedric chuckled. "Maybe I'll keep you around a little while longer."

"Oh no, you're stuck with me now and plus I had a great teacher." Sofia smirked as she pulled Cedric close for another kiss. Looking back at his hand Sofia could feel anger bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. "Did Grimtrix do that to you?" Sofia sneered with a hint of venom in her voice.

A little puzzled at the Princesses tone, Cedric realized she was getting angry. Sofia angry, he couldn't imagine it. He can't ever remember seeing her angry ever. Surely, she has been, but not in front of him at least. "No love. It happened at the meadow. It's okay though, completely worth it." He winked and gave her a reassuring smile.

Sofia's anger subsided and was replaced with concern. She brought his palm up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

Cedric could feel her heart jump as he picked her up and started walking in the direction of his bedroom. Trying to feel out how she was really feeling about the situation he paused for a moment and just gazed into her eyes. He could tell she was nervous by the way she bit her lip but what he couldn't place was that look consuming her face. It wasn't fear or nervousness. Finally, it hit him, anticipation. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Sofia's forehead and continued to his bedroom.

Sofia had never been in Cedric's bedroom before, she didn't know what to expect when he opened the door. She saw a large iron bed with dark colored blankets, there were shelves and a few dressers and a full body mirror. She felt her heart skip a few beats when he sat her down on his bed, her stomach was turning in knots. She turned her head away from him trying to hide her nervousness. It didn't work.

"Sofia, are you sure that you want to do this? You seem extremely uncomfortable, I don't want you to feel like we have to do anything." Cedric stated as he turned Sofia's face back toward him so he could look into her eyes.

Sofia sat up in the bed with her hands in her lap. "I-it's not that I don't want to. I really do. I-it's just...that..." Sofia choked on her words unable to get them off of her tongue.

Cedric waited patiently for Sofia to finish what she was trying to say when he realized why she was so nervous. "Sofia, love, you have never been intimate with anyone...have you?" Cedric asked taking Sofia's hands into his own.

Sofia held back her tears "No...I haven't and I didn't know how to tell you. I know that you have more experience in the bedroom...I saw the love bites you came back with a few years ago." She confessed the last part bitterly. Shaking her head trying to get the vision of that day off her mind before she got jealous. "But that's not the point...I didn't want you to think any less of me because I am a virgin. It took me years for you to see me as a woman and I thought that if you knew..."

Sofia was stopped in the middle of her confession by Cedric's kiss. Taking Sofia's chin in his hand to pull her gaze to meet his. "Sofia, I would never have looked at you any differently than I do right now. You are everything I have ever wanted. You are all I dream about. You're right, yes I have had sex before but do you know what I have not done?" Cedric asked

"What?" Completely confused Sofia responded.

"Made love Sofia...everyone I have ever been with, it was purely physical between us. Until you. Every kiss we share lights me on fire, every touch makes my heart ache. Sofia, for years I tried to hide how I felt about you because it was too painful. Even tried to give myself a potion to make myself stop loving you. It never worked. Do you know why?"

Sofia just shook her head, looking at Cedric in amazement.

"True love. I was told that because the love I have for you was true love it could not be over powered by magic. It was after that, that I stopped trying to find comfort in the arms of other women. It became meaningless for me. All I could think about was you."

At this point Sofia was nearly sobbing.

"So, if you want to wait, I am more than willing to do so." Cedric reassured her while wiping her tears away.

Sofia let out a little giggle "I have done enough waiting, I want you, dare I say, I _need_ you Cedric. Please." Sofia just looked up at Cedric with hope in her eyes, heart pounding with desire.

"Okay but you have to promise me something." Cedric requested.

"Anything." Sofia said staring longingly into Cedrics eyes.

"If you want me to stop, promise that you will tell me. If I-I hurt you, please, p-please tell me." Cedric choked on the last words as he knows it's going to hurt her, even though he doesn't want to hurt her.

"I know that it's going to hurt, that much I do know thanks to Lucinda earlier today. But I promise to tell you if it's too much." Sofia promised as she smiled back at Cedric.

Cedric hesitated for a moment but then slowly moved toward Sofia for a gentle kiss. He felt her heart warm as he touched her, which was reassuring for him. He could also feel phantom sensations from their new rings. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his hand on the small of her back for a moment before laying her back on to his bed. He kissed down her neck and across her collar bones. Sofia wiggled her hands behind her to pull on one of the strings holding her dress together allowing her to shrug one end off of her shoulder to reveal more of her to him. Cedric took his hand to the loosened strap,

"May I?" He asked before pulling it down any further.

"Yes." Sofia almost urged him to continue.

Cedric slowly pulled the top of her dress downward, slow enough to allow her time to tell him to stop if she wished. Once the top was at her waist he stopped and started kissing down the top of her chest.

Getting frustrated at the speed of things Sofia decided to say something "Cedric, I don't think there is anything you could do to me that I wouldn't like. I have dreamt of this day for years, I will tell you if I am having an issue with something." She prodded gently.

"She has had dreams of _me_?" Cedric thought to himself. Taking that as a push for more Cedric began to kiss down her chests and over her breasts. Sofia took in a deep breath in reaction to his touch there. He began kissing down her stomach, with one hand on her breast, he started to pull down her dress even further until it was all the way off. He took a step back to look at Sofia's naked skin in the moonlight of his bedroom. She was absolutely beautiful, her milky skin glistened like mini diamonds. Noticing that he had been caught admiring her "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Cedric stated in awe.

Sofia felt a little shy about being so exposed. "Your turn." Sofia said as she began to unbutton Cedric's shirt. Cedric sat up and undid his shirt revealing a mural of tattoos over his slender but muscular frame. Sofia's eyes were drawn directly to them. She wanted to trace her fingers over each and every single one.

"I should have told you, I'm sorry." Cedric apologized as he sat down on the bed next to her, gazing down to avoid her eyes.

"Why are you sorry, I actually like them." Sofia purred as she bit her lip. "After...I want to know what they're all for." Sofia reached out and lightly touched the symbol over his chest tracing its outline. Her eyes sparkled with desire to run her hands over every inch of him.

Cedric looks down at Sofia as she runs her hands over his tattoo on his chest. He can start to feel her desire through the enchantment. He puts a hand on her chin to pull her head upward so he can lean down and give her a kiss. He runs his fingers down her back, making her shiver at his touch. He lightly bites on her neck as he laid her back on his bed. Cedric places soft kisses all the way down her neck to her breasts. Trusting in the promise Sofia told him, he placed one of her nipples in his mouth and gently tugged. Sofia let out a soft moan, that was Cedric's green light. He wanted to please her, he wanted to make her feel unrelenting pleasure. He started to kiss down her stomach, then her hips. Slowly he started rubbing her inner thighs. Cedric came back up to Sofia and delved into a passionate kiss, his hand slowly working its way up to her sensual folds.

Sofia started breathing heavy as Cedric touched over her body, aching for more. Relaxing a bit more with every moment that passed by Sofia let out a whine of pleasure when she found Cedric's hand touching the sensitive knot hidden in the warmth of her most private of places. Sofia had explored her own body before but nothing she had done herself could even compare to the pleasure her love was making her feel right at this moment. She wanted more. The flame that had been burning inside her had been turned into a passionate pyre begging to be fed.

Cedric couldn't help but to feel the hunger that radiated off of Sofia. He was making her feel this way. He was at awe of it all. _Him_...out of all people. She was here with _him_. He could feel the pull on their hearts and he wasn't about to disappoint. He explored all of Sofia's body, kissing, nibbling, the occasional flick of his tongue. He wanted to taste her. He kissed down her stomach to her inner thighs.

"Oh Gods!" Sofia screamed in excitement as Cedrics tongue danced over her clit. Her hand was drawn directly to his hair, she couldn't help but to grip a little too hard. Her back arched as she gripped the bed with her other hand. She wanted more. "Cedric..." Sofia groaned as she writhed in pleasure.

Knowing what Sofia was looking for but also knowing she wasn't quite ready for it yet, Cedric took a slender finger slid it inside. She instantly moaned out in ecstasy. He loved making her feel this way, the way she moved when he touched her, the way her hips thrusted upwards begging for more, the way her hands trembled and she searched for something to hold on to, never settling in one place for long. Feeling her give way to his finger he slid another inside trying to make everything easier for her later. Working his fingers in and out of her wet heat, while stroking her with his tongue.

Sofia started to feel an unrelenting pressure build up in her body. She couldn't help it, her hips bucked as Cedric worked over her, he didn't seem to mind. Cedric took a hand and palmed her breast and tweaked her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Sofia looked down at the direction of Cedrics head to see his eyes watching her with desire, a smirk fell over his face when their eyes met. Sofia lost all control at that point. "Cedric!" She screamed out in immense pleasure as she convulsed around his fingers with completion.

About to lose her mind if she couldn't have him, Sofia pulled Cedric up by his hair to her eye level, placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him passionately. Breathing heavy, full of eagerness for more, craving him, Sofia looked at Cedric and purred "Cedric, I'm ready...please...I want to feel you. I _need_ you."

He couldn't ignore her request any longer. Cedric unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor along with his underwear revealing his full length. He gently laid on top of Sofia, positioned himself between her legs right at her entrance. "Sofia are you sure this is what you want, you only get one first and...?" He questioned.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life." Sofia cut him off with a smile.

He rubbed his thumb on her face, leaned in and covered her mouth with his as he slowly pushed inside of her.

Sofia's arms flung straight around Cedrics sides. Her eyes slammed shut with the sting of tears and her whole body tensed.

Cedric stopped right where he was, "Sofia, are you okay?" Cedric could see the pain on her face. Staying as still as possible until Sofia answered.

"Y-yes" Sofia's voice wavered.

Cedric waited a minute longer until Sofia nodded that it was okay to continue. Slowly he started making his way inside. He could feel how much pain she was in yet, she didn't say anything. Once he was all the way settled in her depth, he rested there for a moment. Examining Sofia's face. "Sofia, love, I'm sorry...talk to me. Are you okay?"

It took a moment for Sofia to regain her voice, "Yes, I'm okay...C-Can you feel my pain?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, I can. I have a high pain tolerance though, so I'm still relying on you to tell me if you're not okay." Cedric pleaded.

Sofia opened her eyes to look at Cedric. She couldn't help but to have her breath taken away at the look on his face. His deep amber eyes were filled with genuine concern for her and something else she couldn't quite place. Staring into his eyes she could feel his undying love for her fill her heart and warm her soul.

"I love you Cedric." Sofia said realizing that look was vulnerability.

All doubt faded away when Sofia gazed into Cedrics eyes. How she had fallen for him, he had no idea. He would probably spend the rest of his life trying to figure it out. She made him feel like he was the center of her universe. "Oh Sofia, I love you too." Cedric said as he leaned down and gave her a gentle but passionate kiss.

The pain started to subside and Sofia motioned for him to start moving once more. The pain wasn't as bad this time, she had to tell herself to relax a few times though, after a few moments the pain was gone and was replaced with euphoria.

They moved together to the rhythm of their beating hearts. Her hips rose to meet his with every thrust. The enchantments placed on both of them enhancing every sensation, every touch, every thrust, every kiss. The love they hold for each other ran through their veins like fire. At this moment, they felt whole.

"Cedric..." Sofia moaned as Cedric once again found that magical button. "Cedric...I'm..." Sofia moaned as she felt a pressure building up inside of her. Scratching at his back with every pass over her. She was nearly shaking.

"Come for me love." Cedric said as he started thrusting deep within Sofia, he could feel her upcoming release. He wanted to make her come. He wanted to come with her. The way her body is moving he isn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

Sofia could feel it coming, her whole-body flashing hot with pleasure, she couldn't help but to dig her nails into Cedric's back. One last thrust and she shattered underneath Cedric. "Cedric!" Sofia moaned.

Her body tensed and contracted around Cedric's length, her completion pushed him over the edge. "Sofia!" Cedric grunted as he plunged deep within her with his release. Breathing heavy Cedric stared at Sofia in all her beauty. She was his and he was hers. He wished they could stay in this moment forever. He carefully removed himself and slid in bed next to her. He saw Sofia reach for his wand. "What is she doing?" He wondered

Sofia could tell he was a little confused. She just smiled at him, waved the wand and mumbled something under her breath. He then noticed that it was a clean-up spell.

"Where did you learn that?" Cedric chuckled.

"Lucinda at Beltane last year. She said it might come in handy...it did." She admitted "Just not for the reason she thought. Lucinda had too much to drink that year, let's just say vomit." Sofia giggled.

"You're aware that particular spell also stops conception as well right." Cedric said trying to measure the reaction of his new fiancé, trying to not let his disappointment show.

Sofia did know. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation. After all they weren't married yet and she doesn't even know if he wants kids. "Yes, I was aware of that." Sofia stated as she snuggled up to the crook of Cedric's arm and covered them both with his blanket trying to hide her face so he couldn't read her disappointment in using the spell.

He couldn't tell how she felt about the subject at the moment. Trusting that they will have a conversation later about it, he just let it go and enjoyed cuddling in bed with Sofia. He moved his head toward hers to kiss her forehead. He could smell her lavender shampoo as he hovered and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking down at his hands, Cedric sees there glistening with blood. He looks himself over, doesn't see any cuts on him even though he is covered in blood. His hands and his sleeves are wet with it. He looks around confused. He then sees a woman lying on the ground in front of him. "Sofia!" Cedric screams as he drops to his knees next to her. Her dress ripped from the slashes her body is covered in. "Sofia wake up! Sofia...please..." Cedric cries as he puts pressure over a particularly deep slash on her thigh. Tears stream down his face as Sofia opens her eyes. They were turned red from blood nearly masking the natural ocean blue coloring of her eyes. A tear of blood fell down Sofia's face.

"Cedric..." Sofia whispered before closing her eyes. As she let out one last breath, her body went limp.

"Sofia...no no no... Sofia wake up!" Cedric screeched as he shook her trying to wake her lifeless body. "Please...wake up."

Just as Cedric went to pick up Sofia's body, he felt someone touch his shoulder. Turning around he saw Grimtrix standing aloof with an evil smirk on his face. "Now...Wake up Cedric..." Grimtrix commanded as he flicked his wand toward Cedric.

Cedric woke up in a panic. He sat up in bed trying to catch his breath, looking beside him, he saw an empty bed. His heart stopped. He jumped out of his bed, threw on his pants and headed out his bedroom door into his workshop. He is stopped in his tracks at the sight of Sofia curled up in his chair reading a book. He let out a sigh of relief as his panic subsided. He leaned against his bedroom doorway just staring at her. The moon was still high in the sky, shinning a glistening light on to her bare legs. He smiled as he noticed she was wearing nothing but his button up shirt and her amulet. Her thick auburn hair tosseled from their love making. He loved seeing her like this, without all the fancy dresses, jewelry and make up. She looked so comfortable and at home sitting there. "What are you doing up this late love?" Cedric questioned.

Sofia looked up from her book with a smile. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I snuck out here to read a book until I could sleep." Sofia stated as a half-truth. Truth was she had a nightmare as well and couldn't get it out of her thoughts. She closed the book around a finger as to save her page.

Cedric took a step forward out of the shadows of the doorway toward Sofia. That's when she noticed how many tattoos he truly had. He had rune symbols across his shoulders and down his arms, a few sigils across his chest. There was one that had stuck out to her earlier when she was admiring them while he slept. It was actually the reason she picked the book she did. Sofia is well read in all things magical and this symbol was not in any of the books she read before. She wanted to know what it meant. The others where all usual, protection from black magic and runes to help increase a certain ability.

"What?" Cedric chuckled as he swayed toward the empty chair and sat down. He did notice her looking him over a moment ago, he wondered what was going through her mind.

Sofia cocked her head to the side, rolled her eyes and smiled as she stood up and straddled Cedrics lap. Biting her lip, she ran her finger over the mysterious symbol tattooed over his heart on his chest. "I was actually wondering what this was for? I have done my fair share of reading on rune symbols and sigils, I have never seen that one before which would have me believe it was one you made yourself." Sofia prodded studying Cedrics face for a reaction.

Cedrics heart sank a little. "Sofia…that…umm…" Cedric cleared his throat. "That was one of my attempts to make myself stop loving you." He admitted quietly, avoiding Sofia's eyes. "I have tried to get rid of it since we started courting…it just wont disappear, no matter how hard I try."

Sofia bit her lip examining the mark. She lightly touched it with her finger tips. It zapped her! Like little pricks of static electricity. As she ran her fingers over it, it started to glow bright red, but stopped when she moved her hand away. She looked at Cedric completely confused on what was going on.

Cedric saw the reaction the symbol had to Sofia's touch. He looked to Sofia to make sure she wasn't hurt. He had never seen anything like this before. "S-Sofia…" Cedric said

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Sofia questioned as she lightly traced the symbol watching the red trail of light follow her finger.

"N-no." Cedric said watching her slightly amused at her curiosity.

It was then that Sofia got a feeling that she should cover the symbol with her hand, she wasn't sure where the feeling came from but in her experience, they came to her for good reason. Sofia took her left hand and placed it gently upon the symbol on Cedrics chest. Looking at her hand she could see the red glow starting to peep out from beneath it. The light electric feeling from before was building in her hand and started moving up her arm. She looked at Cedric making sure he wasn't in pain as she held her hand there. The red light had now come all the way out from under her hand and started to envelope her own hand, slowly crawling up her fingers.

"Sofia, I don't think..." Cedric started to protest as he went to take her hand off of his chest.

"It's okay. I know what I'm doing...I think." Sofia explained in a giggle as she looked at Cedric in awe of the events transpiring.

Cedric reluctantly keeps Sofia's hand on the symbol and holds her other hand into his. As he looks down at his chest the red light is still growing and creeping up Sofia's hand now reaching her wrist. He looks at her face and sees the wonder in her eyes. She always did have the most wonderous disposition when it came to magic, it didn't take much to amaze her but this time was different. Even Cedric had no idea what was going on, he was learning just as she was. A smile had crept its way onto both of their faces in this intimate moment. Watching the glow move up Sofia's arm, past her elbow, up her shoulder and finally settling over her own heart, it stopped. Then, white outlines of rune symbols appeared over Sofia's arm and hand, slowly flashing, until they disappeared. Cedric's eyes went wide as a small sigil started to appear on Sofia's chest over her heart, the red light that had covered her arm and hand disappeared and Sofia removed her hand revealing a matching symbol underneath. Cedric takes his hand and gently rubs his fingertips across the sigil on Sofia's chest completely speechless.

Sofia felt the sigil appear on her skin, it actually burned a little but only for a moment. Looking at Cedric for an explanation of what just happened she realized that she wasn't going to be getting one anytime soon, he looked just as confused as she is. "Does it look bad?" Sofia asked sheepishly not knowing how Cedric would feel about her having a tattoo.

Cedric actually quite liked tattoos on women but he never thought Sofia would have one. "I don't think anything could look bad on you Sofia." Cedric chuckled at her.

"You know what I mean, I just don't want you to not be attracted to me anymore because I have a tattoo." Sofia said as she started to try to hide the new sigil.

Taking both of her hands in his, Cedric looked Sofia in her deep blue eyes and said "Sofia, love, there is nothing that can make me stop being attracted to you. Nothing. Plus, I actually find it attractive when women have tattoos."

Sofia's smile was one of relief. "Let's get back to bed." Sofia said after giving Cedric a quick kiss and standing up dragging him to bed.

They both got settled into bed, Sofia snuggled right into Cedrics chest and quickly fell asleep. Cedric laid awake for a while watching her sleep safely in his arms until he finally drifted back off to sleep.

Cedric wasn't normally a morning person but when he woke up and saw the angel still sleeping in his arms he couldn't help but to feel like the sun was brighter, the sky a little bluer. He tried his best to sneak out from under her as not to wake her but he was unsuccessful. "Good morning love. How did you sleep?" Cedric hummed.

Sofia stretched out on Cedrics bed with a groan. Cedric never noticed how toned Sofia's body was, the pronounced muscles on her legs, her defined upper arms. "Must be from Flying Derby." Cedric thought to himself as a smirk came over his face. Laying his eyes on the new sigil over Sofia's heart he leaned down gave Sofia a kiss and said "I have to go visit my parents today. I know you normally go with me but this time I need to go alone. I'm sorry."

Sofia's expression changed from sleepy to concerned. "Is everything okay?" Sofia wondered.

"Yes, everything is fine love. I promise." Cedric stated trying to reassure her.

Sofia raised a questioning eyebrow before deciding to let it go. "Okay as long as you promise nothing is wrong." Sofia said with a smile.

Cedric just nodded as he grabbed a clean pair of clothes for himself, he was tying his tie when he saw Sofia hop out of bed take her hands and lightly drew them upward as a light green mist started at her feet and crawled up her entire body. The mist dissipated and there Sofia stood, completely dressed. A fresh light green dress with white lace around the bottom. She even somehow conjured shoes Cedric stood there, jaw dropped in complete awe. "H-how did you do that?" Cedric stammered completely confused.

"I don't really know." Sofia shrugged her shoulders "I have been able to do it for quite some time now actually." Sofia explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cedric questioned.

"Honestly, I didn't think it was a big deal." Sofia giggled helping Cedric tie his tie.

Not really knowing what to say Cedric just replied "Oh okay then..."

Cedric knew he would have to talk to his mother about this as well. He didn't want to ask her to many questions, didn't want her to think he was freaked out. He was still trying to make sense of what transpired last night with the sigils and now he has this to think about. He has never heard of someone not having to use a wand to use magic. Let alone someone who has not gone through all the proper apprentice levels or schooling. His mind wandered back to Sofia's birthday and the impressive magic she used that night. "How much practicing has she been doing without me?" Cedric wondered to himself.

Sofia gave Cedric a quick kiss on her way out of his workshop leaving him to get ready for his visit to his parents. Cedric took his wand, flicked his wrist slightly and was gone in a pouf of gray smoke. His transportation spell made him appear in the middle of his parents living room, right next to his mother actually. "Oh Gods! Ceddykins you startled me." Winifred said as she jumped from the sudden appearance of her son.

"I'm sorry mummy. I didn't intend on appearing so close." Cedric stated as he ran his hands through his white bangs still lost in thought about Sofia and her powers. "What in merlin's mushrooms is going on?" he said out loud by accident.

"Ceddykins what's wrong darling? You look awfully upset." Winifred said putting a hand on Cedrics shoulder trying to make him have a seat next to her. Cedric just started to pace around in the living room.

"Honestly, I don't know. I have no idea what's going on, that's why I came. Its Sofia..." He turned toward his mother to see the surprised look on her face. "She's fine, we're great, it's not anything like that, it's actually magical in nature. You know she is my apprentice correct?"

"Yes, she has been for a while." Winifred replied.

"Okay, well you were at her birthday party, you saw all the magic done that day. It wasn't me that set that up, she did. I never taught her any of it... and last night something strange happened..." Cedric started to explain as he touched the hidden sigil over his clothes. "I think its best I show you what happened.." Cedric started to unbutton his shirt and revealed the new sigil to his mother. "Remember that sigil you helped me make a few years ago? The one that was supposed to help me stop loving her? Well when Sofia and I began courting I have been trying and failing to get rid of it. Well, Sofia saw it and long story short, when she put her hand on it, it lit up bright red and the red light engulfed her hand and just grew up her arm and settled over her heart until the same sigil appeared on her chest. I don't know what is going on...I don't know what the fuck happened...honestly, I'm kind of freaked out because that isn't even the last of what happened, she used magic without a wand mummy...WHO DOES THAT? Do you know anyone powerful enough to do that? I sure don't!" Cedric was rambling but he didn't care. If anyone could understand it was his mom.

Winifred just sat there in shock, not really knowing what to say. There was one thing that came to mind but that couldn't be it, only one family in history could use such magic. "Cedric dear. Sit down. What do you know of Sofia's family linage?" Winifred questioned cautiously.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cedric snapped as he sat next to his mother.

"Cedric...listen to me...do you remember the legend of the Divinus Clan?" Winifred said calmly.

Thinking back to his childhood he did remember something about the legend but it was just that a story. "They were basically gods and goddesses that lived in the mystic isles and were hunted to extinction so people of magic whether it be witches or sorcerer could claim their magic as their own. Some versions of the story say a few fled to the ever realm to escape." Cedric said in a huff.

"I know it's just a legend but the story had to come from somewhere. The Divinus Clan had wonderous powers and that included magical bonding, like what seemed to have happened to you two. If the legend is true, she could be in tremendous danger should anyone find out before she learns of her true potential." Winifred explained.

Cedric didn't know what to think.

Sofia was about half way down the tower steps when she felt Cedric transport out of the castle. These new enchantments were really something else. Sofia knew showing Cedric her ability was a risk, but she needed to know if it was normal. It obviously was not. She really needed to do some reading. Sofia decided to take breakfast on the go this morning as she headed out to the stables. With a quick flick of her wand she changed into riding clothes. As she walked down the aisleway of the stables her eye gazed over to an empty stall with a gold name plaque "Minimus". Even though her beloved friend passed a few years ago, it still felt like yesterday. He was her protector steed for the Ever Realm, he actually died saving her life. Sofia stood there staring into the empty stall as tears fell from her eyes. She could still smell the fire he saved her from. She turned around when she felt a light touch on her shoulder. "Oh...Amber. Hi." Sofia said as she was trying to wipe away her tears.

"Are you okay Sofia?" Princess Amber asked watching her sister regain her composure. "Wait! Is that an engagement ring!?" Amber about screamed.

Sofia lit up with pride as she nodded her head and about shoved her new ring in Ambers face. "Cedric asked me last night, don't tell anyone yet, I want to be able to make the announcement." Sofia pleaded with her sister.

Amber was so excited for Sofia she wanted to tell everyone but understood that Sofia wanted to be the one to tell everyone she reluctantly agreed. "Uh, fine. But don't take forever to tell everyone. I'm so happy for you!" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around Sofia and lightly jumped up and down.

"I should be back by dinner." Sofia said as she got out a flying horse named Scarlet and started to saddle her up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Amber huffed.

"I'm going to Hexly Hall. I have some studying I need to do." Sofia explained as she hopped on Scarlets back.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I'll see you at dinner." Amber said sounding a little disappointed.

Sofia hated upsetting her sister but she needed to find out what was going on with her. "I'll see you at dinner, I promise." Sofia reassured her sister as she took off.

Her flight to Hexly Hall was short, she left Scarlet in the stables with some fresh water and oats and walked into the massive library.

Sofia was there for hours looking through book after book with no luck. Nothing. Frustrated she threw a book down on the table and took her head into her hands.

"Is everything okay Princess Sofia?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Not moving her head from her hands Sofia responded "Yes, I'm doing a research project on using magic without a wand and I can't find anything. I have been here for hours."

"Well, you should know that it's not possible to do magic without a wand Princess but there is a legend of an old Clan that could. More of a children's story anyway, I don't think that's what you're looking for." the voice replied.

Sofia lifted her head up to see a young woman sitting in front of her. Thin face with black hair with white bangs. "Calista is that you?" Sofia said in shock.

Calista started to giggle. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out it was me."

"Oh, my goddess Calista, I'm sorry. How long has it been two years? How did your studying abroad go?" Sofia laughed.

"It went great! I have learnt so much! I'll have to show you sometime. How is Uncle Ceddy?" Calista said nudging Sofia's elbow.

"He's good, were actually engaged." Sofia said quietly as she blushed.

"AH! That's so exciting! It took you guys long enough, goodness I thought I would be married before you two even admitted you had feelings for each other. I'm glad I was wrong." Calista said excited.

"Calista, about that legend you told me about. Are there any books on it?" Sofia prodded.

"Yeah, it's in the children's story section. It's called The Divinus." Calista giggled as she pointed to the right.

"Thank you. I have never heard of the legend before, I'm just curious." Sofia said as she got up and went over to the shelf that Calista pointed at a second before.

"Humm." Sofia said as she followed the story titles with her forefinger until she reached the story she had been searching for. She plucked the book from the shelf, dusted off the cover and fell silent from the picture on the cover. There was a woman that looked very similarly to Sofia, same hair, body type, eye color, everything. There were a few differences though, this woman had wings for one and was levitating in thin air. It is a children's book after all. Sofia walked back over to her seat where she found Calista was waiting for her. Sofia bit her lip in thought. "Maybe she could help." Sofia thought to herself. Sitting down at the table with Calista she motioned for her to be silent and follow her outside.

Once Sofia and Calista were outside Sofia looked around to make sure no one else was around. "Calista, what I am about to tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Even Cedric. Promise." Sofia said sternly.

Concerned for her friend and wanting to help Calista nodded her head.

"I can do magic without a wand." Sofia confided

Calista burst out laughing. "You're kidding right? That's not possible."

Looking around making sure no one could see her, Sofia threw out her hands in front of Calista. She stared Calista in the eyes as an orb started to appear in her hands. Inside was her horse Scarlet, peacefully eating grass in the meadow connected to the stables at Hexly Hall. Sofia slowly started to remove her hands as the orb floated in the air in front of them growing slightly in size until it settled around the size of a dinner plate. It was a mirror spell, normally cast with an actual mirror and wand.

Calista stood there in complete shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This wasn't possible, was it? It had to be or she was going crazy. "How long have you been able to do this?" Calista asked a little out of breath.

"This particular thing, a few months. I can also conjure clothes, grow vegetables and flowers and heat water. Honestly Calista, I'm freaked out! I showed Cedric this morning by conjuring a dress for me to wear and he was all freaked out too, even though he tried to hide it from me. He's a terrible liar. I don't know anyone that can do this and I came here looking for answers and got a children's book." Sofia admitted a little defeated.

Calista raised a presumptuous eyebrow at Sofia. "A dress huh?" Calista giggled as she made Sofia blush. "Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what, I have no idea what you are talking about." Sofia laughed, smiling from ear to ear.

Sofia and Calista just laughed with each other for a moment before Sofia sat down on the ground and opened up the story book she collected earlier. It was a nice legend about a race of people that had extraordinary powers. They were a thriving people until they began being hunted for their powers. "So, the Divinus Clan could use magic without a wand. Where did they all go?" Sofia questioned

"No one really knows actually. Some people say that a family from the Clan left to come here actually trying to escape being hunted." Calista replied.

"Did you see the woman on the front of this book Calista?" Sofia's eyes met Calista's as she showed the picture to Calista.

"She looks a lot like you Sofia. I know that this story is just a legend we tell to children but honestly it had to come from somewhere, I think you could be related to the Divinus Clan Sofia. That would be the only thing that would make sense of how you can do the things you can do." Calista tried to explain.

"Yeah, but I can't do any of the other things that this book says the Divinus people could do and I definitely don't have wings." Sofia said as she pointed to the women on the cover of the book still in her hands.

"Well, I think that part was just for the kids." Calista laughed "and Sofia, you could be able to do all of those things, you haven't been even trying to do these things and they just came naturally. I think we should go to the Mystic Isle and see if we can find anything that could help."

"We?" Sofia chuckled.

"You think that I would let you go alone? After we just discovered you could be a descendent of the Divinus Clan? Did you eat some bad mushrooms?" Calista laughed harder this time.

"Uh fine. I guess I could use your company." Sofia laughed as she winked at her friend. "I have to go back to the castle for dinner though. We can leave first thing in the morning."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Calista said as the woman started walking to the stables to take Scarlet back to the castle.

Sofia and Calista arrive back at the castle just before dinner.

"Hey, I need to go see if Cedric is back yet. I need him to come down for dinner too. I promised Amber that I would make my announcement at dinner tonight." Sofia explained as her and Calista walked up the castle steps and down the main hallway past Sofia's room.

"Oh okay, I'm actually going to find Princess Amber and talk to her for a bit, I'll meet you for dinner." Calista winked as she turned the corner toward Ambers room.

Sofia just waved and about ran around the corner and started to sprint up the tower steps. Looking down at her feet she didn't notice someone was walking down the steps headed straight toward her.

The next thing Sofia new she was tumbling down the tower steps, hitting her head on the way down.

"Look under the fire." She heard a strange voice say before she heard footsteps and someone shout something. She couldn't quite make it out.

"Cedric! Get down here." Baileywick shouted.

"Baileywick, I told you that I would be down in just a moment." Cedric groaned as he stuck his head out of his workshop door. Seeing Sofia laying at the bottom of the steps he suddenly realized why Baileywick was shouting. Cedric quickly ran down the steps to ensure Sofia was alright.

"She hit her head quite hard on the steps." Baileywick mentioned as he got out of Cedrics way.

Looking Sofia once over Cedric saw one gash on her hairline above her eyebrow. "I'll take her to my workshop and make sure she is okay." Cedric said surprisingly calm.

"Okay. Should I let the King and Queen know you two will be late for dinner?" Baileywick asked.

"That shouldn't be necessary." Cedric reassured him with a pat on the shoulder. "It's okay."

Cedric carried Sofia into his workshop and gently sat her onto the chair next to the bookshelf. He ran his fingers gently over the gash to try to guess how deep it was.

"Ah, shit. That hurts." Sofia cursed at the touch slowly opening her eyes. Sofias eyes went wide as she saw Cedrics surprised but slightly amused expression at her cursing. She didn't swear much but this really hurt.

Cedric just started laughing easing Sofia a little. He went over to his workshop table to grab a mixture to heal the gash on her head. He turns back around and kneels in front of her and goes to apply the mixture to her head he stops and just starts staring at her.

"Cedric, what's wrong?" Sofia asks

"Nothing's wrong. Your wound...uh...healed itself." Cedric choked as he stood up and shrugged his shoulders.

Sofia lightly touched her head. He was right. No gash. It's not even tender. "Well, since that's over. We have to make our announcement at dinner tonight." Sofia giggled pulling Cedric close to her, pulling him close for a hug. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She really missed him today.

Giving a sheepish smile Cedric pulled Sofia's face to meet is own. He smiled as she pulled him closer by his tie for a needy kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist trying to pull her closer then was actually possible. He wanted her, he wants to feel that closeness with her again. Her moans have been in the back of his mind all day, teasing him, almost torturing him.

Sofia decides to push Cedric down on the chair she just stood up from. Sofia just stands there eyeing her future husband as she lightly bits her lower lip. She struts forward and straddles Cedrics lap. Running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, she started kissing down his neck, stopping to nibble on the lob of his ear. She was undoing his tie when there was a giggle coming from the door. Both of their heads spun to the door in shock.

"Look, I'm sorry for interrupting, if you were planning on getting hot and heavy you might have wanted to shut the door." Calista giggled.

Completely embarrassed the couple's faces were completely red. Cedric must have forgotten to shut it from being in a rush with Sofia being hurt and all. Sofia hopped off of Cedrics lap and just motioned for Cedric to follow. With a smile Sofia took Cedrics hand and all three headed down the tower steps for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Cedric pulls out Sofia's chair as she sits down at the dinner table and takes the seat next to hers. Calista sits next to Princess Amber.

Everyone's dinner was served and plates were cleared. Sofia still had not made her announcement yet. Amber was getting very impatient. Sofia could see Amber pointing at her ring finger and motioning for her to make her announcement. Sofia wasn't sure why she was so nervous, she just was. It wasn't graceful but Sofia cleared her throat and said "I have some news I would like to share with everyone..." Sofia's stomach was flipping circles and her heart was racing as she looked over to her parents. "Cedric asked me to marry him and I said yes." Sofia said through a huge smile that grew on her face as she rose her left-hand eye level with everyone at the table.

"That's amazing Sofia sweetheart!" Sofia heard her mother say.

"Congrats Sof. I'm happy for you two." James said smiling at the couple.

"Yay! So, what are your thoughts on your wedding? Colors? First dance? OH! What kind of cake? Is there going to be a theme?" Sofia giggled and rolled her eyes as Amber droned on.

King Roland approached the couple and shook Cedrics hand in a mutual understanding. "Congratulations Sofia." Roland said. Without missing a beat King Roland looks over to Baileywick and chuckles "Baileywick please go grab the scotch from the stores in the cellar. I think a celebration is in order."

"Oh, that's not necessary." Sofia tried to resist but it was no use. Once her father had something on his mind, it was being done. She would just have to limit how much she would be having that night, she has an early morning and wouldn't be stopped by a hangover.

King Roland rose his glass into the air, "To Sofia and Cedric."

"To Sofia and Cedric." Everyone rang back glasses in the air.

A few hours passed by, everyone had gone to bed other than Sofia, Cedric and Queen Miranda.  
"I'm sorry about your robes Cedric. Rolly can get a little carried away. I guess I should let you two get to bed and tend to my husband." She chuckled tilting her head to where Roland was sitting on the floor, head in hands feeling queasy.

"It's okay, I will just get them washed for him." Sofia said as she handed the robes over to Baileywick. Hoping the smell of vomit wouldn't follow them as they left.

Sofia and Cedric excused themselves and left down the hall toward Sofia's room. Standing in front of Sofia's room they just stared longingly at each other. "As much as I would love to join you in bed, I don't think it would be a good idea. Were both pretty inebriated." Cedric purred into Sofia's ear.

Sofia just giggled at Cedric's state of intoxication as she was definitely not as gone as he was. Being around King Roland always made him nervous, making him drink more then he should. She gave Cedric a deep passionate kiss and pulled away. "You're probably right." She said as she ran her fingers up Cedrics thigh stopping by resting her fingers in his belt.

Cedric's breath hitched and he grabbed her hand. "I'll get you for that." He chuckled with a sexy grin on his face.

Sofia looked up at Cedric's eyes burning with passion, stood on her tip toes, brought her mouth close Cedric's ear and moaned "Oh gods I hope so." She felt Cedric push her up against her bedroom door, hands on the door on each side of her, pinning her in front of him. Sofia gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she reached behind her, looking for the door handle. With one gentle pull the door opened and Cedric stumbled forward. Luckily, he caught himself before he fell. Sofia bursts out into hysterical laughter. She really was beginning to like teasing him. "I love you Cedric. Go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Sofia reassured him.

Cedric wet his lips and looked Sofia up and down. Who was this woman? He could get used to this playful banter. He took Sofia's hand into his own, placed a kiss on top of it and pulled her close to him once more. "I love you too Sofia. I really do." A sadness seemed to glaze over his eyes as he turned and walked out of the room.

Sofia closed the door behind him. "Oh Calista! I didn't even see you there. Is everything okay?" Sofia said as she started undressing.

Looking out Sofia's bedroom window, watching the rain fall, with slight pain in her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." Calista mumbled.

"Calista...talk to me...what's going on? You know you can trust me." Sofia said as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Your dad...he...let you choose uncle Ceddy didn't he? Let you choose who was in your heart that is." Calista said still not meeting Sofia's eyes.

"Yes. He did. What's this about?" Sofia responded.

"Do you know if it's the same for your siblings as well?" Calista said as her voice cracked.

"Calista?" Sofia said in almost a whisper.

"Please just answer my question." Calista snapped.

Sofia was taken back by the curtness of Calista's voice. She could tell her friend was hurting but she was just trying to help. "I believe so yes. Why?" Sofia responded.

Calista turned her head to meet Sofia's. Sofia could see she had been crying. Eyes puffy, tears streaming down her face. "I love her Sofia. I have since before I left. I thought it was just a crush at first, but then...the feelings didn't go away. I just don't know what to do. I want to run to her and tell her everything." Calista confided.

Completely confused Sofia sat there next to her friend. "Her who Calista?"

"Amber." Calista sobbed

It then dawned on Sofia. Whenever Amber was around Calista there was always a redness to Calista's face. Not to mention a huge smile and a twinkle in her eyes when she looked at her. "All you can do is tell her how you feel." Sofia said reassuringly.

"You're not mad?" Calista said wiping away her tears.

"Why would I be mad? I'm marrying your uncle." Sofia giggled.

"Girls aren't supposed to like girls like that." Calista said with a frown.

Sofia instantly felt bad for her friend. "I don't know who told you that, but they are wrong. If she is who you love then how can it be wrong. Love is never wrong." Sofia smiled back at Calista

"Thank you, Sofia." Calista said as she gave her a hug. "Let's get to bed. We have an early morning."

"Sounds good." Sofia said getting into her bed motioning for Calista to join her, she hates when she sleeps on the windowsill bed.

 _Sofia came to in a strange place. It was still dark outside, mist settling in. She looked around her, all she could see was bare trees, snow covered the ground beneath her. She hears muffled cries behind her. Sofia turns around to try to see where the cry was coming from. The cry continues but she also hears another man. Following the voices, she proceeds forward. She sees a hooded figure take a wand point to the person tied up in front of him and cut at his flesh. The person on the ground fell onto his tied hands reveling black hair with white bangs. "Cedric!?" Sofia screamed trying to run to his side. The hooded figure turned to her and lowered his hood revealing his face. Grimtrix was standing before her, torturing Cedric. Sofia's blood boiled. She drew her wand but unfortunately too late. Grimtrix struck her with an immobilizing spell. She fell to the ground frozen in place. All she could do is watch as Grimtrix came over to her, dagger in hand. He grabbed her by the back of the hair, pulling her up facing Cedric. Grimtrix held the dagger at Sofia's throat._

" _Join me...or she dies." Grimtrix snickered._

" _Don't!..."Sofia began to speak until the blade was pressed harder against her skin causing blood droplets to fall down her ivory neck._

" _Let her go! Untie me and let's settle this...just us." Cedric growled trying to break free from his restraints._

" _Oh Cedric. You see...I can't do that. Well, more like I won't do that. This is much more fun. Refuse to join me and the love of your life dies. Join me and she lives but will never speak to you again." Grimtrix said "Choose or I will choose for you."_

 _Cedric sat there looking at Sofia in Grimtrix's arms. He knew he would decide to kill her if he didn't go with him but he couldn't abandon Sofia either. Did he really have a choice? "I'll go with you, please just let her go." Cedric said dropping his gaze from Sofia's._

" _Cedric NO! Don't do..." Sofia started to shout before being magically bound silent and shoved on the ground._

" _I'm sorry Sofia I really am. I can't let me be the death of you, not when I can change it. I love you." Cedric cried._

 _Grimtrix glided over to Cedric put his hand on his shoulder "I see you again princess and he dies. Don't even think about following us."_

 _In the blink of an eye they were gone. Sofia laid on the cold ground waiting for the spell to wear off. She must have been laying there for about forty-five minutes when a mysterious man appeared before her._

" _Cealaigh litriú"_ _the mysterious man said waving a hand over Sofia._

 _Sofia could now move freely. She proceeded to stand up and try to thank the person who undid the spell when she noticed he did it with no wand. She stood before him sizing him up. He was tall, moderate build, dark brown hair, high cheek bones with a strong jawline and had emerald green eyes. There was something strange about him though, when he moved he seemed to float across the ground, his legs still moving, but gliding over the surface of the snow. "Who are you?" Sofia asked._

" _Who I am does not matter right now. I have been sent here to warn you." the man responded._

" _Warn me? About what?" Sofia snipped._

" _This. This will be your future if you do not learn your powers Sofia. Follow the fire." The man said as he disappeared._

Sofia woke up in her bed just before dawn. "That voice...it was the same voice I heard...never mind." Sofia said to herself accidently waking up Calista.

"Everything okay?" Calista asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, sorry I had a nightmare." Sofia mumbled dragging herself out of bed to the bathroom. "I'm going to hop in the bath really quick." Sofia filled up the tub and stuck her hand inside the water. She concentrated on the coldness of the water and then her hand started to turn red and orange in some places, heating up the water like a hot rock.

Sofia never heard Calista walk in. "Wow! That's so cool!" Calista about shouted in excitement. "I bet that comes in handy."

Sofia just giggled as she shrugged off her night gown. Calista's eyes went wide at the sight of Sofia's naked body. "You are aware I am attracted to women." Calista giggled as she turned her back to Sofia as she took her bath.

"Yes, I am aware." Sofia rolled her eyes. "I also know that just because you are attracted to women doesn't mean you are attracted to all women. I have nothing to hide. Still, we used to go skinny dipping in the lake all the time. Don't tell me you never looked." Sofia giggled as she lightly splashed Calista with water.

"At you, no, but I could barely keep my eyes off of Amber. The way the moonlight shined off of her skin as water dripped down her..." Calista finished the rest of that thought in her head, biting her lower lip.

Sofia laughed and quickly washed her hair with the lavender and mint scented shampoo Cedric made her for Yule last year, then conjured a towel. Sofia walked over to her closet to find a suitable outfit for this adventure. See looks through and sees a bunch of dresses. She didn't want to wear a dress, it would only get in the way. "Hey, Calista, could you come here for a moment?" Sofia asked

"Yeah what's up?" Calista said walking up to Sofia.

"You want to see something else I can do?" Sofia whispered raising an eyebrow.

Calista just smiled and nodded her head. Sofia tucked the corner of her towel underneath her armpit to secure its place. She brought her hands to her sides, palms down. Then she twirled her hands upward rolling her palms up. Mist started at around her feet, gray this time though, and crept its way up to her shoulders and seemed to sink into her skin as a simple, practical outfit appeared on Sofia's body. A pair of loafers, lose fitting gray slacks and a button up shirt. Looking at Calista for approval she saw just how strange this kind of magic was by the look on Calista's face. Calista was speechless. "I want to try something. Stand still." Sofia demanded as she stood in front of Calista.

Sofia stood in front of Calista, took her right hand and waved it, palm down over Calista's shoulders. A blue mist started to appear over Calista. "Sofia?" Calista said a little panicked.

"It's okay." Sofia reassured Calista

When the mist disappeared, Calista had on a similar outfit to Sofia but her pants were blue instead of gray. Calista looked down at her attire and then back up to Sofia. "This is incredible!" Calista said as she patted down her new clothing feeling it out, half way expecting it to disappear.

"I wasn't sure if my magic worked on other people. Thought I would give it a shot." Sofia shrugged her shoulders.

"You ready?" Calista asked Sofia heading to the door.

"Almost, I have to leave a note for Cedric so he knows I left." Sofia said as she took out her wand. She tapped her wand over a piece of parchment and said "Calista and I went out for the day, I'll see you when I get back. I love you. Sofia." The parchment closed itself and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Cedric would get the letter when he woke up in a few hours and went out into his workshop. She hated keeping him in the dark but thought it was best seeing how freaked out he had been when she showed him some of what she was capable of. "Until I know more, there's no need to tell him." Sofia said not sure who she was trying to convince.

"Okay, well let's go then." Calista said opening Sofia's door and heading down the hallway to the front doors.

Cedric gasped as he woke up. "These damn nightmares are going to kill me..." Cedric groaned. He couldn't shake the look Sofia gave him when he left with Grimtrix. That was the last thing he saw before he woke up. He knew Grimtrix was behind these dreams but didn't know how. Cedric sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes before getting up and grabbing his robes. His head throbbed from the amount of alcohol he consumed last night. Sunlight blinded him as he opened his bedroom door. He stood there for a moment shielding his eyes before moving into his workshop. He staggered over to his work table looking for an herb or ten to make into a tea to remedy his hangover as a letter appeared before him. He glanced over at the parchment and saw it had Sofia's magic seal. He tapped his finger on it, opening the letter. Sofia's voice rang out of the parchment "Calista and I went out for the day, I'll see you when I get back. I love you. Sofia."

"Great, does that mean you're going to be moping around here all day?" Wormwood cawed.

"Well good morning to you too Wormwood." Cedric said as he rolled his eyes. He took out a few pouches of herbs and put them into a kettle. Waving his wand over the water kettle, heating it up, he made himself a cup of tea. He took his tea over to his chair and slouched down, holding his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much next time huh?" Wormwood teased loudly into Cedric's ear.

Cedric's face grimaced in pain at the volume of his familiar's voice. "Wormwood, unless you wish to be a pile of feathers...shut up."

Wormwood laughed as he moved in front of Cedric. He eyed his master for a moment until he saw the ring that set on Cedric's finger. "You two get married and didn't invite me?" Wormwood said sounding a little offended.

Cedric spun the ring on his finger and chuckled. "No Wormy. I did ask her to marry me though." Cedric said with a bashful smile.

"Well, why are you wearing a ring?" Wormwood asked confused. "Men normally don't wear a ring until they are married."

"Yes. I know. When I had her engagement ring made, this was made with it. It is enchanted and if she is wearing her ring, my ring appears on my finger. One cannot be worn without the other." Cedric explained sipping on his tea. He got almost immediate relief from his headache, good thing too because the tea tasted just horrible. He about gagged on it.

"Oh. Well, since Sofia is gone today what are you going to be doing?" Wormwood inquired.

"I don't know. What's the sudden interest in my plans Wormy?" Cedric asked one eyebrow raised.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me or something?" Wormwood asked.

Cedric thought this was a little odd, being as Wormwood never really asked for Cedric's company. Wanting to make sure his familiar was okay he agreed. "Sure, I guess a walk would be nice." Cedric motioned as he sat his tea on the table and stood up. "I'll meet you outside." He said as he left his workshop.

"I'm sorry Master Cedric. Please forgive me." Wormwood cracked as he shook his head and flew down to the front doors of the castle.

Sofia and Calista arrive at the Mystic Isles, Isle of Unicorns.

"Thank you so much for the ride Sky. I appreciate it." Sofia said with a smile

"Anything for my Princess." Sky said with a slight bow.

"Sky, I was wondering if you could help us find what we are looking for." Sofia whispered.

Sky just looked at Sofia in wonder.

"We are looking for some ancient ruins or old city. Maybe an old castle..." Calista tried to explain without giving to much away.

"Calista, I trust Sky with my life, we can tell him. Sky we are looking for any remains of what would have been The Divinus clan or their city." Sofia said sternly looking at Calista.

"Oh Sofia, there is one place, but no one dares to go there. When people go, they never come back." Sky said quietly looking around to make sure he wasn't heard.

"Please take us there." Sofia said stroking Skys mane. Sky just looked at her with an uneasy look. "I'll fill you in on the way there, I promise."

Sky just nodded his head and motioned for them to get atop of his back once more. He reluctantly took off toward.

Sofia and Calista explained everything to Sky on the way to the Forbidden Isle.

"So, you might be a member of the Divinus Clan! That's so exciting." Sky shrieked.

"It's the only reason we can come up with that she can do magic without a wand." Calista said

"Not to mention I can heal myself..." Sofia said nonchalantly.

"Wait...what? You didn't tell me about that." Calista said surprised.

"Honestly I forgot about it." Sofia said as she rubbed the spot on her head she had split open. "I fell down the tower steps and hit my head. The next thing I knew I was sitting in Cedrics workshop, with Cedric checking out the gash on my head. He turned to get some healing paste and when he turned back the gash was gone."

Calista just looked at Sofia, jaw dropped, wide eyed. "That is something that you should tell someone, like I don't know, the person trying to help you." Calista giggled.

"I know. I'm sorry. I forgot all about it." Sofia said as she shrugged her shoulders.

The trio flew for about an hour when they approached the Forbidden Isle. It was massive with four outer floating islands around the main island. They flew in place for a moment looking at the Isle, debating on whether or not to try to continue forward. Skys previous warning hummed in Sofia's ears, she just kept staring out at the Isle. It was covered in a light purple mist that encased the entire Isle. Sofia felt an unrelenting tug in the bottom of her stomach to move forward. She didn't sense any danger either. "Let's go." Sofia urged them forward.

Sky and Calista shared a passing glance as Sky proceeded forward into the mists. Sky flew forward and the mist started to clear and his passengers were able to see the magnificent landscape before them. The center island was surrounded by floating water, purple water. The mist was coming from the water falling off the edge of the Isle. There was a huge village in the center, sky flew toward the town square to land. When they landed, they noticed that the city wasn't destroyed at all. It was just abandoned. It looked like people hadn't lived there in a very long time.

"Stay here with Sky." Sofia requested to Calista as she jumped off of Skys back.

The moment Sofia's feet hit the cobblestone beneath her, the whole Isle shook and started changing. The modest stores turning into towering buildings made of crystal. The cobblestone beneath her, now crystal as well. It reminded her of the crystal at the meadow. It reacted to her just the same. Looking forward she saw the street light up in a line, almost like showing her the way she needed to go. Sofia followed the road, waving her friends to follow her.

Sofia followed the crystal lighting up under her feet with the sound of unicorn hooves following closely behind. The trail led them to a huge castle. As the group walked up the steps of the castle the front doors opened, as if the castle was expecting them. The castle was magnificent. Long corridors, intricate arch doorways, and made a lot from the same magical crystal, some wood and stone as well. The floor lighting up still guiding there way they rounded a corner at the end of the main hallway into a strange room.

Sofia stopped dead in her steps as she saw a huge fire place in the center of the room. "Follow the fire." Sofia said outload to herself. Calista and Sky just looked at each other confused as Sofia continued forward toward the fire place. Sofia now stood directly in front of it, examining the symbols etched into the mantle. Looking into the fire place its self she sees a carving of fire on the bottom. She touches it lightly and can feel the magic within. Looking back at her friends, then back at the carving, she places her whole palm down on it causing it to transport her to a dark, but familiar place. Soon, her friends join her, having decided that they couldn't let Sofia go alone.

Sofia could smell the wood, the magical essence, she was in the tree in her meadow. Just as she was about to take out her wand a spot on the wall started to glow a soft purple, pulsing gently. Sofia started walking slowly to it. She stands before the spot as it becomes clearer, there is a carving of fire on the wall. Instinctively she puts her hand over the symbol. As she pulls her hand away, she pulls out a book.

"lucerna lumen." Calista said with the flick of her wand.

Sofia sat on the floor, studying the cover of this book. It was made of old leather and had a carving of some family crest on it. On the bottom the words "DIVINUS" were carved into the leather. She opened the book slowly. Her eyes went wide, jaw dropped and she forgot to breathe for a second.

"Calista...T-this is the Divinus Family Book of Shadows." Sofia breathed.

Calista was speachless. It wasnt just a legioned after all. She wanted to know everything. She sat down next to Sofia and glanced over only to find that it was in a different language. She looked at Sofia and it appeared she could read it.

"Can you read that?" Calista inquired.

"Yeah, you cant?" Sofia asked a little confused.

"No Sofia, its in a different language. It must be coded or enchanted for only members of the clan to be able to read it." Calista said a little dissapointed.

"Must be. I'll read it outloud if you want." Sofia chuckled knowing her friend all to well.

Calista just smiled and laughed. The three of them sat there on the floor reading through the pages of the book when Sofia stopped at a page with a large sigil on it. Remembering the sigil her and Cedric now had, it was the same one.

"This sigil is the mark of a bonded pair. It magically bonds them together for all of eternity." Sofia said softly touching the sigil over her heart.

"Sofia? Wheres your ring?" Calista inquired.

"W-what do you mean? Its...somethings wrong." Sofia said standing up quickly putting the book under her arm. "Cedric has one too. He made the rings here, one ring cant be worn without the other. It means he has taken his off." Just as Sofia started for the door a wave of fear, anger and betrayal hit her. She felt some pain on the back of her head. She touched the spot as if she was checking for blood, nothing. She knew Cedric was in trouble. "Sky take Calista back home. I have to go. Cedric needs me."


	8. Chapter 8

"So where are we going Wormwood?" Cedric asked his familiar.

"Just...around." Wormwood said as he flew to the left.

As Cedric and Wormwood walked along the trail in the woods Cedric heard someone walking behind him. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He reached for his wand in his pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Cedric." Grimtrix said holding his wand out to Cedrics back. "Right on time Wormwood, thank you."

Cedric slowly turned to face Grimtrix when Grimtrix's comment hit him. "Wait...Wormwood? This is why you wanted to go for a walk today...you...you...traitor!" Cedric said as he shot a blot of lightening in the direction of Wormwood, missing.

"I had no choice Master Cedric. He was going to kill you if I didn't." Wormwood cawed

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." Cedric snapped his eyes turning dark with anger.

"Well, now that is over, you're going to follow me Cedric." Grimtrix said as he flipped his wand in Cedrics direction binding his hands together behind his back. Grimtrix came over to Cedrics shoulder and laid his hand upon it, in a moment they were transported far away from the castle.

After regaining his barring's, Cedric kneeled on the ground, looking up at Grimtrix through his white bangs. "You better pray to the gods I don't get out of these because when I do, I'm going to kill you." Cedric snarled.

Grimtrix laughed as he struck Cedric with a magical lashing, splitting open his skin. Cedric cried out in pain. He tried to loosen the rope on his wrists but was caught doing so. Grimtrix went behind Cedric to tighten the rope when he saw the ring that lay on his finger. "Oh...did you and your _princess_ get married...how was your wedding night?" Grimtrix said as he removed the ring from Cedrics hand.

"Grimtrix, I swear to all the Gods and Goddesses there are, if you touch a hair on her head, I will end you." Cedric snapped, eyes burning with rage.

Grimtrix hit Cedric on the back of his head with the butt of his wand to shut him up. "It's not the hair on her head I plan on touching Cedric." Grimtrix snapped back causing rage to build within Cedric.

Sofia watches as Calista hops on the back of Sky and takes off. Sofia is panicking, overwhelmed by the combination of emotions from Cedric and herself she falls to her knees. She looks up when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"You are ready." The man said.

Its the same man from her dream. Only then does she reliaze he is an ancestor of hers sent to help her.

"Ready for what?" Sofia said confused and wondering what she was going to do.

"You have all of your powers Sofia. You have reached of age where they are no longer blocked from your use. Your love needs you to find them, if you don't search yourself, he will die. Find your center Sofia, search your magic, calm yourself and you will find your true form." The man said as he disappeared.

Sofia sat on the ground trying to calm herself. She was able to separate her emotions from the ones Cedric was sending. He was really angry but alive. That helped calm her. Sofia sat feeling the sway of the wind in the meadow, the tickle of the grass, the magic that poured out of every being in that place. Once she was at peace, she felt a burning sensation on her back, the same as when the sigil appeared on her chest. She felt this rush of magic poor into her and fill her up. She could feel the magic of her ancestors. She started to see their memories, their traditions, she was learning about them through visions as her power fully unleashed itself. Suddenly she opened her eyes knowing what she had to do. She stood up closed her eyes and searched her soul for the thread to Cedric, in an instant she transported to the same set of woods as her dream.

Sofia heard a scream of pain coming from ahead of her. "Cedric!" Sofia breathed sprinting toward the sound bracing herself for what she knew she was going to see but this time she was prepared. She could feel her magic coursing through her veins.

"Grimtrix...let Cedric go." Sofia said sternly standing in the clearing of trees about fifteen feet from him. How he hadnt heard her coming she didnt know.

"Oh Sofia! Great to see you dear. How are you? I'm so glad you decided to join us, I was getting bored." Grimtrix snickered.

"I will only ask you nicely one more time. Let. My. Husband. Go." Sofia demanded.

Cedrics eyes lit up when he heard her call him her husband, followed by confusion and fear. He didnt want her to get hurt. It was him he was after not her, she shouldnt be here. "Sofia, please go. I dont want you to get hurt." Cedric pleaded.

Seeing that Grimtrix wasn't going to let Cedric go willingly Sofia began to get even more angry. She closed her eyes trying to hide her anger. The burning on her back started again and she started to feel light as air. Opening her eyes, she sees the bewildered look on both Cedrics and Grimtrix faces. Looking out the corner of her eyes she sees she actually had wings and was floating off the ground, like the women on the front cover of the book. She slowly was lowered to the ground, wings falling on her back. "Let him go." Her voice rang through the forest with force, making snow fall from their leaves. She started forward toward Cedric and Grimtrix and the ground sizzled around her feet from her magic.

Cedric kneeled on the ground looking up at Sofia as she started glowing from the magic within her. Wings began to materialize from her back, starting out as a mist then becoming more solid. They were massive dragging the ground, with gold tipped white feathers that simmered in the light. Sofia began to raise slightly off the ground like she was floating. When she opened her eyes, the look she gave Grimtrix took Cedrics breath away. Her normally soft crystal blue eyes were now a raging sea of dark sapphires that have a supernatural glow coming from behind them. He had never seen her so angry, yet she looked absolutely radiant as her hair moved gently in the breeze that was created around her. She looked like she was going to tear Grimtrix limb from limb if he didn't release him. His jaw about dropped when she spoke, every ounce of her oozed magic, the ground crackled when she walked. Her voice now replaced with one of extreme power but yet still hers.

Grimtrix scooped Cedric up into his arm and put a dagger against his throat with an evil grin plastered on his face. "Move and I'll cut his head off." Grimtrix growled.

Cedric could feel that Sofia's blood was boiling. She was absolutely livid. He could feel it, quite frankly he never really thought she was capable of being this angry. "Sofia, please leave. I'll be fine." Cedric said through closed teeth.

Looking at Cedric, Sofia responded. "I'm not going anywhere." Sofia returned her gaze to Grimtrix. "Grimtrix put Cedric down...now." Sofia demanded with fire in her eyes.

Grimtrix was completely confused on what the hell was going on, but stood his ground thinking the Princess didn't have it in her to do anything about it. He just starting laughing. "Oh Sofia, you sure are adorable when your mad. What are you going to do? Tell your daddy?"

Within an instant Sofia had disappeared. Looking around Grimtrix couldn't find her. "I told you to let my Husband go." Sofia's voice rang through the trees. Suddenly Sofia appeared behind Grimtrix and flung him into a tree with her wing, making him drop Cedric to the ground. Sofia turned to where Grimtrix was hunched over on the ground. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and in a puff of smoke he transported out of the woods.

Sofia turned to Cedric. He was curled up on the ground, hands bound behind his back. "Cealaigh litriú" Sofia recited as she ran her hands over the rope tying Cedrics hands. She quiclkly but carefully rolled him over to see that when she flung Grimtrix his blade had accidently nicked Cedrics neck. Her stomach rose to her throat. Suddenly she put her hand over the slice in his neck and concentrated on it. Her hand started to feel warm and then suddenly cool as Cedric opened his eyes and met her concerned gaze. She carefully removed her hand from his neck to inspect the wound underneath. It was healed. With a sigh of relief, she helped Cedric sit up. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Sofia wondered.

"You...you called me your husband." Cedric said with a smile on his face.

Sofia could feel her wings dragging the ground behind her as she shifted her weight. "Well. You see, that sigil on our chests. It's actually a magical bonding sigil from the Divinus Clan." Sofia said as she went behind Cedric to tend to his gashes from Grimtrix, only to see that they have already healed themselves. Sofia found that a little odd. Maybe the Sigil did more than just marry them, she would have to do some more reading. "It bonds two souls for all eternity and it was used during wedding ceremonies. So technically, you're my husband and..."

"You're my wife!" Cedric finished her sentence taking her into his lap wanting her closer to him. Cedric looked into the eyes of his wife and saw the once raging seas are now a calmer blue but still have that glow to them. "Sofia..." Cedric said as he turned his gaze to her wings, he lifted a hand to touch them. "May I?" Cedric asked before touching her new wings not knowing what she would say.

"That's fine." Sofia chuckled at his nervousness.

Cedric reached out and lightly touched Sofia's wing that shuttered at his touch. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Cedric asked a little concerned.

With a smile on her face Sofia responded "No, it actually tickles." Trying to ease his mind she stood up and pulled him up with her, letting him brace himself on her forearm. With a devilish grin she took her right wing and stretched it out around Cedric pulling him in closer to her. As she swept her wing tip over the ground, she felt something roll under her feathers. Looking down she saw Cedrics ring on the ground. Cedric let out what Sofia took as a nervous squeak. Looking at him in surprise of his nervousness she cups his chin and pulls him in closer for a deep, reassuring kiss.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sofia giggles as she holds her hand out over the ring to pull it to her. She holds her hand in front of him with the ring floating gently over it. Cedric takes the ring and places it back upon his finger and then rests his hands on her waist.

"I know. I'm not afraid of you...It's just...I have never seen you so angry. You could have killed him you know." Cedric admitted looking back to the tree where Grimtrix landed when Sofia flung him.

"I have never had anything to really get that angry about. When I saw you...I couldn't help it. Honestly, I would have killed him if I had to." Sofia confessed quietly as she spun the ring that had returned to her hand.

Cedric just let out an understanding chuckle as he kissed the back of Sofia's hand. He knows all too well what anger can make a person capable of but it wasn't anger that he was sensing from her. It was love. She would do anything to protect him, as he would do the same for her.

Sofia just smiled back at him taking her arms and wrapping them around the back of his neck. She gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Take a walk with me..." Sofia asked as she started walking off deeper into the woods.

"I have had enough of walks today Sofia." Cedric scolded.

Confused on why he was mad at her, she turned around and snapped "What does that mean?"

"It's not you Sofia, Wormwood...that lying sack of...he was the one that led me to Grimtrix this morning. He was working with him." Cedric growled.

"Cedric love, I'm sure there is an explanation for that. Wormwood has been your familiar for over twenty years, he wouldn't betray you like that." Sofia tried to explain as she walked back toward Cedric.

Folding his arms across his chest, Cedric looked like a child pouting. "Still." Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Fine, be that way. I'm going this way, I need some time to wind down and learn how to control this magic before going home. If you wish to come with me then fine, if not then I will see you whenever I get back." Sofia snapped as she threw out her wings in a show of power and walked off.

Cedric stood there defiantly for a few minutes watching her walk on without him. Cedric rubbed his face with his hand. "Merlin's Mushrooms. What's wrong with me...she can't be out here by herself" He mumbled to himself. "Sofia, wait! I'm sorry."

Sofia just stopped in the middle of the woods and put her arms up waiting for him to catch up, she was not going back to get him, if he wanted to join he was going to have to come to her. She didn't do anything and didn't deserve his attitude.

When Cedric caught back up to her she just stared at him with a glint of pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you. You were just trying to help." Cedric said taking a hold of her hand.

"It's okay..." Sofia said with a half-smile as she turned and lead both of them down deeper into the woods.

It was a beautiful walk. Trees everywhere, snow on the ground and sun shining bright through the canopy. It started snowing at one point and Cedric ended up conjuring Sofia and himself some warmer clothes. Most of the walk was spent in silence. They got to a clearing in the woods and Sofia decided she wanted to try out her new wings.

"S-sofia...I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you getting hurt. Are you sure they are for flying?" Cedric tried to convince Sofia not to attempt to fly.

"No...I'm not sure, but how will I ever know if I don't try." Sofia shrugged her shoulders. Looking at Cedric she noticed how truly uncomfortable with the idea he was. "I'll be fine. Plus, if I do get hurt, you're here to help me." She teased as she walked out to the middle of the small clearing. Her wings stretched out almost across the entire clearing. It felt good to stretch them out. In one jump she pushed off the ground and took off toward the sky. She circled the tree line a few times, looking down she saw Cedric below waiting on her.

Taking off was easy enough but she wasn't so sure how she was going to land. She decided to try to act like a bird and go down head first. She instantly realized it was a bad idea as she was going to fast as she tried to right herself and put her feet down. She crashed to the ground in a ball of feathers and snow.

"Sofia!" Cedric yelled running to her. When he got to her, she was rolled up in her wings. She gently moved her one wing to reveal she was laughing hysterically. "Posidian's pumpkins...are you crazy?" Cedric said relieved. He offered out a hand to help her up when she gasped and grabbed at her wing.

She stood up slowly and tried to move it and couldn't. Just then she felt that same burning on her back and her wings disappeared. Sofia looked to Cedric for an explanation only to see written all over his face he didn't have one. "Well, there goes our way home." Sofia teased.

"You were not going to fly us home." Cedric chuckled. "Even if you had landed just fine. I do have my wand anyway." Cedric looked at Sofia and could see the other magical features that had appeared suddenly had also disappeared. Her eyes no longer had a supernatural glow to them, she felt more like normal Sofia.

"Well, I'm still not ready to go back yet." Sofia said as she walked off.

"Ugh, this woman is going to be the death of me..." Cedric grumbled to himself as he took off after her.

They were walking up hill for a bit before they noticed it was actually a mountain they were on. Sofia stopped for a break on a nearby rock when she saw a hot spring hidden behind it. Hoping down from her perch she started taking of her shoes, then started unbuttoning her shirt.

Cedric sat their oblivious until he saw Sofia throw her shirt to the side with a smug grin on her face. She continued to undress. Cedric started to undo his tie and threw it down. Sofia came over and started unbuttoning his shirt while placing tender kisses down his chest. Sofia turns around to let him undress the rest of the way, probably because she is cold, he guesses by the goosebumps on her skin. That's when he notices the huge wing tattoos on either side of her spine with the Helm of Awe where they meet. Thin tribal design going from her spine to her shoulders, almost around her arms, and it stops at the dimples in her lower back. Sofia continues walking toward the spring. Cedric quickly strips off the rest of his clothes and hurries after her. He quickly gets into the water to warm up, looking around he doesn't see Sofia anywhere.

"Sofia?" Cedric called out as he swam out toward the center of the spring.

Just as he reached the center, he got tugged under water by his foot. He kicks free with ease and swims up to the surface straight into the giggling gaze of Sofia. Her hair was wet from going under the water. Cedric just continued to stare at her as water dripped from the tip of her nose while she laughed. Cedric eventually began laughing with her as he splashed her with the water. Sofia ducked under the water to attempt to swim away.

"Oh no you don't!" Cedric laughed as he went under after her.

Sofia can swim faster than Cedric, so she quickly makes her way to an underwater ledge she could sit on. The ledge was perfect height, the water came up to her chest when she sat on it. Cedric soon sat by her side. Sofia leaned her head on his shoulder and they sat there in silence not knowing what to say. The question that was plaguing Cedrics mind, Was she a member of the Divinus Clan?

Just as he about asked the question, he was stopped by Sofia straddling his lap. "So...when are you going to "get me" for teasing you last night?" Sofia giggled as she bit her lip.

Cedric looked at her in surprise. "Here?" He wondered. "Are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know where we are or anything about your new powers."

"I know enough. I know that I want you...right here...right now." Sofia said with a confidence she didn't know she had.

Cedric just smiled as he took her face into his hands and placed his lips on hers. Sofia responded by parting her lips accepting his tongue onto hers. Cedric could feel Sofia's warm body pressed up against his. Her breasts, soft and slippery formed to his chest. Cedric broke their kiss, "Promise me, if you are uncomfortable you will stop?" Cedric asked.

"I promise." Sofia responded taking a nibble at Cedrics neck. Sofia placed kisses and nibbles down Cedrics neck onto his chest. She didn't quite understand his hesitation. She felt his hand gently caress her waist, then moving to her inner thigh. Sofia reached her hand under the water between Cedrics legs and took his shaft into her hand, stroking slowly.

Cedric groaned in pleasure as the water gave for a new sensation. He moved one of his hands to rub across her clit and palmed her breast with the other making Sofia's head roll back as she moaned.

Cedric leaned enough to start kissing on Sofia's neck, placing soft bites down the length of her neck before slightly squeezing her nipple with his fingers. The enchantment in their rings were making things progress faster for him then he wanted so he reached for Sofia's hand and placed a soft kiss on her wet fingers.

Breathing heavy Sofia could feel Cedric place a few fingers inside of her working them in and out slowly. The water making all their movements more fluid. She liked when he touched her, it lit her on fire actually, the water not even cooling the burning embers Cedric had stoked. She didn't want to wait anymore, she needed more and she could feel he needed more too. Sofia took his hand and moved it to her waist as she lifted up over the top of his length, slowly she started downward. She breathed sharply as a slight sting arose.

Cedric tightened his grip on her hips making her stop. "Are you okay?" Cedric inquired with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sofia tried to reassure Cedric hoping he couldn't feel her pain.

"Love, you promised." Cedric said with kind but knowing eyes.

Sofia just sat in position for a moment and realized the burning was starting to subside. "I know. I'm okay." Sofia said as she gave Cedric a passionate kiss. Sofia began to start moving down Cedrics length once more, the stinging returned but this time she didn't stop. She knew it would go away, plus she didn't want Cedric to make them stop. After the nightmares and the previous events of the day, she needed him, to be one with him again. Once completely saddled Sofia rested for a moment just looking into Cedric's eyes.

Looking into Sofia's eyes Cedric wondered what she could be thinking about. Her eyes were always swimming with wonder, but right now they were completely focused on him. He could feel her pain starting to subside as they sat there memorizing each other's facial features. She was exactly the same but yet completely different. He wasn't sure what the change was or where it came from but he liked it. Her confidence was utterly sexy and when she called him her husband, he thought he was going to choke. He couldn't believe how easily the words rolled off of her tongue. Her new-found power did something to her, it must have. Then Cedric sees the softness of Sofia's expression. Maybe not. He doesn't know. All he knows is that he doesn't ever want to be without her. He took Sofia's face into his hands and placed a needy kiss upon her lips.

Sofia was a little surprised by the emotions Cedric was sending over but he wasn't alone. She had sensed something was different but she wasn't sure if that was because of her new power or a personal development of her own. She melted as Cedric took the lead with a kiss. She moved her hands that were resting just under the water, up his chest and around his neck sitting up a little straighter allowing her to move a little easier. Sofia started to move slowly up and down, getting completely adjusted to Cedric being inside of her.

Cedric placed his thumb over Sofia's clit and made gentle circles as she gyrated slowly on top of him.

Sofia's head rolled back as she moaned out in pleasure.

"Oh Gods..." She cried out as she dug her nails into Cedrics back in reaction to a zap of the sensations he was feeling was sent her way, pushing her closer to the edge.

The water was slowly swirling around them in reaction to their movement, snow falling on their wet bodies. Cedric let out a hiss as he was also sent a pang of Sofia's pleasure, he knew she was approaching release from the way she moved.

Sofia leaned in to Cedric placing her lips on his as her fingers gripped his hair. They let out a mutual moan as Sofia picked up the pace. Cedric wasn't going to last much longer at this pace. "Sofia...If we keep going at this pace..." Cedric started to say before he was silenced by another wave of sensations from Sofia.

"Cedric!" Sofia screamed out as she was too sent his sensations causing her to quiver and shake as she came.

"Sofia..." Cedric moaned as Sofia's depth convulsed around him as she climaxed causing him to come undone with her.

Sofia rested her forehead against Cedrics, breathing hard. "I love you Cedric." Sofia said sounding winded.

"I love you too Sofia." Cedric smiled.

They sat there for a moment catching their breath before Sofia unsaddled Cedrics lap, taking a seat next to him wedged in the crook of his arm, legs draped over his. The enjoyment in each other was cut a little short as she remembered she didn't have her wand for the spell to prevent conception. Her heart sank just a little. Maybe one day it wouldn't be necessary. She could do the spell without it. She took her right hand and placed it over her lower abdomen and said "leanbh a chosc." Not the spell she had intended on using, it just came out but she knew it would serve the purpose. A Divinus spell. She felt her hand heat up and a slight zap came from her hand.

"More magic without a wand..." Cedric stated.

"My wand is all the way other there and its cold out of the water." Sofia said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Cedric knew what the spell was for even though it was a different spell then she used last time. A language he wasn't familiar with and he is fluent in six. He turned his eyes to meet Sofia's, "Oh, okay." He said trying to hide the hurt he felt. Does she not want to have kids?

Sofia just laughed it off as she started swimming to the other side of the hot spring. "It's getting late, unless you want to camp out, we should get heading back." Sofia said.

Cedric looked up at the sky and saw by the position of the sun they had about three hours of day light left so he started swimming in her direction.

They both hopped out of the spring and quickly made their way to the pile of clothing they left behind. Freezing Sofia whipped her hands around each other making a gust of hot wind surround her and Cedric drying them off and warming the air around them.

Cedric looked at Sofia in surprise. "Well, that was helpful." He chuckled as he put his pants on no longer struggling with the fact his skin was wet.

"Yeah, since I unlocked all of my powers, I can do things I didn't know I could do. I just know at that moment and do it." Sofia said as she threw her shirt up and over her shoulders and began to button it up.

Once they were dressed, they started walking to a high point so they could see where they were. A transportation spell wouldn't work unless you knew somewhat of where you were.

"You know, we are going to have to talk about it eventually." Cedric said as he walked arm in arm with Sofia, glancing down at her.

"I honestly don't know that much myself yet." Sofia said.

"Not about your powers Sofia." Cedric said as he stopped and stood in front of Sofia so they could talk eye to eye.

In an instant she knew what he was talking about. "Oh. Right." Sofia said shyly looking away from Cedrics gaze.

"Sofia, do you want kids?" Cedric asked deciding beating around the bush would get them nowhere.

"Yes! Yes, I do, I really do." Sofia said looking back at his eyes once more.

"Then why use the spells?" Cedric asked as he took Sofia's cheek into his hand.

"Honestly. A part of me...well more than just a part of me thought that you didn't." Sofia said as she bit her lip nervously.

"Didn't what? Want kids?" He asked. Seeing Sofia just nod her head. "Honestly, I was heartbroken the first time you used the spell. I would love for us to have children Sofia, its actually something that I had dared to dream about before we got together. I could see you in the castle garden pregnant with our child picking flowers or talking with the birds. I always stopped myself before my mind got too carried away because I thought that we would never happen but since that first night in the meadow, it's felt less like an unobtainable dream. I know you had your reasons for doing it Sofia."

Sofia couldn't believe her ears. Cedric wants kids!? With a huge smile she looks up at him and says "I won't use the spell anymore if you don't want me too. We are technically married already."

Cedric just smiled back down at her. He just thought on it for a moment and realized that none of her family knows they are married and if she got pregnant before they held a wedding ceremony it would be an issue. "As much as I want to say yes, you know just as much as I do that if you did happen to get pregnant before our wedding with your family, your father would have my head."

As much as she hated it, Cedric was right. "Not to mention Amber and her dramatic self." Sofia giggled as she pulled Cedric in for a close hug. "Our wedding night, we stop using the spells, deal?"

"Deal." Cedric smirked as he rested his chin on top of Sofia's head.

Their embrace broke as they headed up hill to a cliff. "I should have guessed we were in Freezenburg, you know snow..." Sofia giggled as she caught a few falling snowflakes on her hand.

Cedric just chuckled. "Alright let's get home, I'm tired of being cold and could use something to eat."

Sofia hadn't realized until then she hadn't really eaten anything today and was starving. "Oh my gods...food sounds amazing...I'm starving. I haven't eaten today really." She said mouth starting to water by the thought of food.

Cedric just glanced a disapproved look her way. "You know I hate it when you don't eat." Cedric grumbled.

"I know but I haven't really had the opportunity to stop and eat." Sofia said apologetically.

Cedric pulled Sofia in close, wrapped his arm around the small of her back. "Let's go home." Cedric said to Sofia as he flicked his wand and were transported back to his workshop.


	9. Chapter 9

**_*Sorry that it has been so long since my last update. Life got in the way but I'm back now. Hope you enjoy*_**

Grimtrix appeared in his workshop in a puff of smoke. He limped over to his armchair and sat down trying to regain his bearings.

"What the fuck was that?" Grimrix mumbled to himself. He forced himself to get out of the chair and walk toward the bookcase across the room. He started to grab every book off the shelves looking for an answer.

"What spell did she use to summon all of that raw power?!" Grimtrix snapped angerly as he slammed closed a thick book and threw it across the room.

He searched for hours, every book he owned, he scoured for information on what he saw Sofia transform into in the woods with no answers. Grimtrix sat on the floor with hundreds of books in a circle encompassing him. Looking around at the mess he created, he picked up his wand and spelled the books back to their rightful homes on his bookshelf. He rubbed his eyes with frustration deciding some fresh air would do him some good. He tapped the top of his head to charm his appearance so no one would recognize him, as he is still wanted in the Kingdom of Enchancia and headed out of the door.

Grimtrix walked around the village of Dunwiddie watching the carts go by and the children play. He was walking through the town as he passed a young witch. She was leaning up against a tree reading a book to her younger sister. It was the book that caught Grimtrix's eye. The cover had a young woman on it that looked exactly like Sofia in the woods.

"The Divinus..." Grimtrix muttered to himself as he transported to Hexly Halls library.

"It's not possible is it?" Grimtrix told himself as he walked over to the children's section of the library. Scanning the books, he finally found the one he was looking for. After quickly plucking the book from the shelf, he stared at the cover for a few minutes before actually opening the book, rereading the fable from his childhood. "They're real!?" Grimtrix exclaimed to himself as he tucked the book into his robe and left.

Grimtrix immediately knew where he had to go. With a flick of his wand he was at her front door. He rose his hand to knock to find she was already standing before him.

"Morgana, how nice to see you." Grimtrix said smuggly.

"Why hello Grimtrix. How can I help you?" Morgana hummed.

"I think this is something that can help both of us." Grimtrix stated as he held out the children's book for her to see.

"The Divinus? It's a children's story Grimtrix, you know that." Morgana said sounding annoyed that she was being brought such a ridiculous idea.

"But it's not. I saw a member earlier this afternoon. You will never guess who." Grimtrix teased. Morgana just raised an eyebrow. "Our precious Princess Sofia."

Morganas jaw dropped at the new-found information. "Let's go inside and discuss things." She motioned as she let Grimtrix through her front door.

* * *

Sofia and Cedric arrived back at the castle steps just at dusk.

"It's times like this that I wish I hadn't sealed off my tower so I could transport us in." Cedric chuckled as he took Sofia's hand and started walking up the steps toward the front doors.

Sofia just laughed and followed Cedric though the castle halls. They quickly stopped at the kitchen to grab a few things to eat and headed toward Cedric's tower.

About a quarter of the way up the tower steps Sofia had to stop and lean against the wall because she was getting dizzy and lightheaded.

Looking back and seeing Sofia leaning on the wall Cedric stops. "Sofia are you okay?" He asks turning around heading back down to her.

"Yes. I'm fine." Sofia tries to convince Cedric even though she was on the verge of passing out.

Cedric could sense that something was wrong as he saw Sofia take a seat on the steps. "Love, I can't help you if you keep secrets from me." Cedric said kneeling in front of her.

Cedric picked up Sofia into his arms and started back up the steps.

"I know. I'm sorry." Sofia said as she rested her head on Cedric's shoulder.

Cedric carried her into his workshop and carefully sat her on the armchair.

"What's wrong?" Cedric prodded gently.

"I'm just really dizzy and lightheaded. I started to see like these white glittery things over my vision. Felt like I was going to faint honestly. I'm not sure if it is because of all of the magic I used earlier or because I haven't eaten today." Sofia said as she sat up a little more in the chair, resting her head on her hand.

"Well, let's eat while we talk." Cedric stated as he handed Sofia a dinner roll. "How did you know?"

"How did I know that you needed help?" Sofia questioned.

"Yes." Cedric replied

"My ring. It disappeared. Then I could feel all your emotions, how angry you were...I knew you needed me." Sofia said in between bites of food.

"But how did you find me?" Cedric wondered.

"Well. I was in the ancient tree with Calista when this all happened." Sofia said looking back up at Cedric. "She's fine, Sky took her back here...I went outside into the meadow and a man appeared before me... More of an apparition really... He told me that I needed to find my true form or you were going to die. I sat down in the grass, centered myself and I could feel it... All the power unleashing itself. I had visions of people's daily lives, their families, their homes. I could feel like a rope connecting our souls when I concentrated on you. Then I was in the woods."

"A man? What man?" Cedric questioned a little concerned.

"Honestly I'm not sure who he is. I saw him in a nightmare I had the other day, he was warning me about my powers. That I had to unlock them or bad things were going to happen...I know he is an ancestor of mine, that's all I know." Sofia replied twinging slightly at the memory of the dream.

"Nn-Nightmare?" Cedric said

"Yeah." Sofia said picking at her nails. "It took place in the woods where I found you, but it was different. I didn't have my powers and you left with him. I couldn't do anything to help you and..."

"I had the same dream..." Cedric said cutting Sofia off. "I thought Grimtrix was just messing with me..." Anger started to build inside of Cedric. Messing with him was one thing but to invade Sofia's dreams was more then he could handle.

Sofia could tell Cedric was angry not just from the enchantment on her bracelet, but his face spoke volumes. It was understandable but there was nothing they could do about it now. "Love. It's okay." Sofia said reaching for Cedrics hand trying to reassure him.

Cedric just sighed and gently pulled on Sofia's hand to move her onto his lap. He placed a caring kiss on her forehead. "I don't want you out of my sight anymore. Not after today."

"I'll be fine. After all I am basically a Goddess." Sofia giggled and gave a playful wink.

"I know you are of Divinus blood and that's why I want to keep you close. They all disappeared because they were hunted into what was thought extinction. Grimtrix is going to come back...I don't know what I would do if something happened to you because I wasn't there to protect you." Cedric said feeling a little vulnerable.

"Fine." Sofia said knowing no matter what she thought on the matter he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

Looking down at Cedrics shirt Sofia runs her fingers over the ripped fabric from where Grimtrix slashed him. A hint of fire started to burn in her eyes. She takes her hand and twirls it out over Cedrics chest. A thick mist started to appear over his shirt and quickly dissipated revealing a black, loose fitting tunic that was left half unbuttoned revealing Cedrics tattooed chest.

Cedric just shook his head slightly amazed by the magical talents Sofia possessed. "You should really slow down. You have already exerted so much energy today I don't want you hurting yourself." Cedric warned.

"I'm okay. I think part of my dizziness was the lack of food. I'm feeling much better now." Sofia responded running her fingers over the Bonding Sigil on Cedrics chest. "Yeah...I actually found the sigil in the Divinus Book of Shadows."

"Wait..wait. You found it? The Divinus Book of Shadows?" Cedric said sitting up a little

"Yes, It was in the tree actually. In the wall to be more exact." Sofia replied looking up at Cedrics bewildered expression. "It's a long story..."

"I expect to hear about everything." Cedric said with a grin.

Sofia began to explain about The Forbidden Isle, her dreams and what little she knows about her powers. They talked and ate for a few hours before Cedric heard a knock on the workshop door.

Sofia just looked at Cedric as he stood up and made his way over to the door.

Slowly Cedric opened the door, a little apprehensive on who might be on the other side.

"Calista...Come in..." Cedric sighed.

At the sight of her favorite Uncle being okay and unharmed she threw herself at Cedric and wrapped him in a hug.

"I have been so worried!" Calista about cried. "You two should have come and found me when you got back. I have been waiting and waiting."

"I'm sorry. Honestly we were starving by the time we got back and went straight to the kitchen then here to chow down." Sofia explained.

Calista entered Cedric's workshop and sits on the floor next to the two armchairs.

"Silly girl...get up. I'm not going to let you sit on the floor." Cedric said waving at Calista. "Since your back, I need to get another chair in here."

Sofia stood up and motioned for Cedric to sit down and she sat on his lap, giving him a quick peck.

"Okay you two. I love that you two have found each other but...nope...just nope..." Calista stammered.

Cedric and Sofia just laughed.

"Oh, Sofia you forgot this at the meadow." Calista went into her robe pocket and pulled out a dark book, hovered her wand over it and it reappeared in its original size. "I went back to offer my help, it didn't feel right to leave you there alone but when I got there you had already left and it was laying on the grass." Calista explained as she handed Sofia the book.

"Oh...Thank you Calista. Honestly, I'm glad you went back. I don't know what I would have done if I lost it." Sofia stated. Looking up at Cedric she said "This is the Divinus Book of Shadows."

A silence fell over the room until Cedric couldn't take it anymore and said "We are out of tea. I'll be right back." Cedric slipped out from under Sofia and made his way to refill the tea kettle with hot water.

Sofia decided to open the book and start reading, when Cedric returned with the tea he passed behind Sofia and glanced over at the page. "Hey, that's the Sigil on our chests isn't it." He stood behind Sofia leaning over the back of the chair as she explained a little more into the use of the Sigil. "Look...right there it says..."

" _Once the Sigil is used_

 _The two are bonded for eternity,_

 _Unless one shall parish, so mote it be._

 _The same in the magic of The Gods,_

 _Both are Divinus."_

Calista and Sofia just stared at Cedric in awe.

"What?" Cedric snipped looking at the two women as they had lost their minds.

"You can read that?" Calista asked.

"I was just reading from it wasn't I?" Cedric chuckled.

"Cedric, Calista can't read it. Its enchanted, only members of The Divinus Clan can read it." Sofia said in astonishment.

Sofia looked down at the passage Cedric just read.

Cedric stood back up slowly, his face turned a shade paler, he rubbed his hand over his face. Slowly reciting the passage to himself before looking at Sofia. "The Sigil...it made me a member of The Divinus Clan." Cedric stated with wide eyes.

Calista just looked at Sofia and Cedric in shock.

"Honestly, I thought that might have been the case. Back in the woods, I went to go heal the gashes Grimtrix gave you and they had already healed. I just wasn't sure." Sofia admitted.

"Well, this certainly makes things more interesting." Calista chuckled.

"Does this mean I can transform like you did?" Cedric questioned.

"Wait transform? What do you mean...transform?" Calista stuttered.

Sofia turned to Calista. "I'll show you later." Sofia replied with a wink. Turning to Cedric, Sofia said "I'm not sure. You do have one of the powers I have so maybe. Let's go through the book and see if it says anything about it."

The three of them sit there and search the book for a clue on what to expect and come across a page on The Divinus Awakening.

"The Awakening? Whats that?" Cedric stops Sofia from turning the page.

"The Awakening is when a clan member unlocks their true form. Normally brought on by strong emotion but can be unlocked with proper guidance. Each person goes through their awakening differently but once a member has gone through the awakening the journey to control their powers begins." Sofia reads out loud. "Once the Awakening is complete the member will gain their wings and access to all of their powers. Please note, some powers are accompanied by a sigil."

"That explains a lot." Cedric mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"Well, at the hot spring, when you turned around I saw...well you have a new tattoo on your back." Cedric explained trying to judge if Sofia would be okay with the new art.

"Seriously! I want to see it!" Sofia said jumping up and going to Cedrics bedroom to stand before the body mirror.

"Persephone's Pomegranates! That's not a tattoo, it's a freaking mural. Its huge!" Cedric and Calista heard Sofia shout from the room.

Sofia came out holding her shirt to her breasts to show off her new tattoo to Calista. Cedric became a little uncomfortable at Sofia's boldness.

"See!" Sofia turned her back to Calista.

"Yes, yes we see it. Now can you put your shirt on?" Cedric stammered.

"Relax Uncle Cedric. I already know you two have done the horizontal hustle." Calista chuckled.

Cedrics face turned instantly red. Sofia bursts into laughter.

"Don't worry Love, I told her. She won't say anything to anyone." Sofia giggled at his embarrassment a little. Sofia turned to Calista and moved her mouth to mimic the words "Horizontal Hustle" at Calista with a bewildered look on her face as she laughed.

Calista just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "Shut up."

"Do you like it? Your tattoo?" Cedric asked hoping to change the subject.

"Like it? I love it! It's beautiful. You don't mind it do you?" Sofia said.

"I already told you. I like tattoos." Cedric teased. "I do have a few myself if you remember."

"You might have to remind me again." Sofia giggled.

"I'm still here you know." Calista sighed as she started to turn red.

Cedric and Sofia just laughed. Sofia turned around to face away from Calista and Cedric to put her shirt back on.

Sofia lets out a yawn as she sits back onto Cedrics lap. "I think I'm going to head to my room to go to bed."

"What didn't you get of not out of my sight?" Cedric said holding Sofia's hand.

"Ugh fine. I'm going to go down to bed, I'm tired." Sofia says as she gives a one-armed hug to Calista and gives Cedric a peck on the cheek.

Cedric smiles at Sofia. "I'll be there in a minute."

Cedric watches Sofia walk to the bedroom and plop down on the bed. He doesn't notice the smile that has been drawn on his face.

"Well, since Sofia isn't sleeping in her room I think I'll steal her bed." Calista says breaking Cedric out of his trance.

"Okay. I'll let her know." Cedric says

"Good night Uncle Cedric." Calista says as she stands up from the chair and starts walking to the workshop door.

"Uncle Cedric...can I actually talk to you for a moment?" Calista said stalling in the doorway of the workshop.

"Of course. Whats on your mind?" Cedric stated leaning into his chair once again.

"Sofia is very strong..." Calista begins.

"I know she is Calista..." Cedric interrupts.

Calista just holds up her hand to quite her Uncle. "Let me finish please." Calista demands.

Cedric just nods.

"Sofia is very strong but she needs you more then you know. You are the key to her powers. The book said that The Awakening happens when brought on by strong emotion and then she will have to learn to control her powers." Calista stands for a moment in silence trying to formulate the words she is looking for. "Sofia can be emotional at times. You tend to make her even more so even if she doesn't let you see it. It's because she cares about you so much that you can affect her so. I just want you to remember that there might come a time that her powers and her emotions play off one another and you're going to have to be there to help her through it."

Cedric nods at Calistas statement. He had noticed a small change in Sofia since the woods but who wouldn't change a little bit after an ordeal like that. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Calista." Cedric said.

Calista just smiles and nods her head back, walks out of the doorway, closing the door behind her.

Cedric stands up and walks over to his bedroom where Sofia was already snuggled up under the blankets. He leans in the doorway just watching Sofia laying there, the moonlight making her hair shine. Almost like she could feel him standing there Sofia turns over and sits up in bed, her hair falling down her bare shoulders.

"Are you coming to bed or are you just going to continue to stand there?" Sofia chuckled.

Cedric sauntered over to his side of the bed. He slid off his newly conjured shirt and threw it over the bottom of the bed and fell on to the bed, his legs still hanging off the side. Cedric looks over when he hears Sofia start to laugh. He just lays there for a moment staring at her, as she smiles, he is gently reminded of how beautiful she is. Now that the night has calmed down Cedric is filled with Sofia's emotions. Mostly happiness but laced with a little bit of fear. Cedric takes Sofia into his arms and gently kisses the top of her head.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you, don't you?" Cedric sighed.

Knowing that Cedric could feel her fear within him Sofia decided to be direct. "I know. It's not me I'm fearful for. It's you. I don't know what I would do if I let anything happen to you. I-I couldn't live with myself. Now that he knows what I am I know that he won't stop until..." Sofia said fighting back tears.

Cedric placed his lips over Sofia's in a gentle kiss. "Sofia, I would never let anything happen to either of us. I promise. I'm finally able to live my life with you and I'm not going anywhere. We do have one advantage though..."

"What's that?" Sofia said in almost a whisper.

"I highly doubt that Grimtrix knows that the Sigil has made me a Divinis Clan member. We will do extensive reading tomorrow about this but for now I can tell you are exhausted. Let's sleep." Cedric replied with a kiss to Sofia's forehead.

Sofia wanted to argue but she knew he was right. She used a lot of magical energy, eating helped but just enough for her not to be dizzy anymore. Sofia simply nodded. Cedric made himself more comfortable and crawled under the covers and held Sofia in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cedric was awoken by a loud pounding on his workshop door. He stumbled out of bed, put his pants on and made his way to the door.

"This better be bloody important." Cedric groaned as he opened the door to find Baileywick standing on the other side.

Baileywick was a little taken back by the fact Cedric didn't have a shirt on. "I-I went to go get Sofia from her room this morning and Calista informed me she slept in your bed last night. Do I have to remind you that you two have not been married yet?" Baileywick snapped.

Cedric was frustrated. This is what he was woken up for. Ugh. "Baileywick. I will talk to the King later today, but we just only got to sleep a few hours ago and I really want to get back to bed."

Baileywick just stood there, mouth open.

"It's not what you think Baileywick." Cedric explained rubbing his face in frustration. "We had a run in with Grimtrix and I didn't want Sofia from my sight for her protection."

Baileywick straightened up with the mention of Grimtrix and understood. "As long as you talk with the King when you two wake up."

"I plan on it." Cedric assured.

Baileywick nodded and started back down the stairs.

Cedric slowly closed the door and went back to the bedroom to find an empty bed. Cedric turned on his heals looking for where Sofia could have gone, when he heard someone in his bathroom turn on the water. Cedric slowly made his way over to the door of his bathroom and pushed it open with his fingertips to see it was Sofia washing her face, getting ready for the day.

"I suppose were not going back to bed then?" Cedric grumbled wanting a few more hours of sleep.

Sofia let out a gasp of surprise at Cedric's presence at the door. "By the Gods you scared me. I won't be able to go back to bed now that I am awake. You can always go back to bed for a few if you want or you can join me for breakfast."

"Breakfast is it." Cedric sighed as he made his way to Sofia planting a quick kiss on her cheek. "Give me a minute to brush my teeth and change then we can go."

Sofia brought her hands to her waist and conjured a pair of navy-blue slacks, and a simple white button-down shirt. After straightening the collar of her shirt, she turned around to notice Cedric was staring at her with a disapproving look on his face. "What?" Sofia asked with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't have the energy to deal with a ridiculously heavy dress today and this was easier."

Cedric didn't change the look on his face. He knew she was stubborn but how stubborn was this woman going to be? "Could you please take it easy for the next few days. I don't want you hurting yourself." Cedric stated.

"I'll be fine. I promise if I start to feel sick or anything I will stop. I'm never going to understand my powers if I don't use them." Sofia said as she leaned up and kissed Cedric's cheek and started to walk toward the door.

Cedric and Sofia walked into the dining room to find that only Queen Miranda and King Roland were seated this morning.

"Ah! Cedric. Sofia. Good morning!" King Roland said with a smile.

Sofia went over and hugged her father and took a seat at the table next to her mother.

The couple was soon given plates stacked high with pancakes and cups of tea.

"Baileywick would you mind bringing me a cup of coffee instead?" Sofia politely asked.

"Not a problem Princess Sofia. I'll be right back." Baileywick answered as he turned back toward the kitchen.

Queen Miranda looks over at Cedric and Sofia and notices they look like they didn't sleep much last night. They look exhausted. She watches as Sofia pours some cream into her coffee and reaches for the syrup in the middle of the table when something catches her eye. Black lines of a tattoo under Sofia blouse over her heart. She only saw the design for a second but had no doubts in her mind what it was. She decides to stay quite about it for now and asks "You two okay? You look exhausted."

"Yes. Were fine. We just had a long day yesterday and didn't get back to the castle until dusk." Sofia said in between sips of coffee.

"What on earth could have kept you out so late?" Queen Miranda asked.

Sofia's mind immediately went back to yesterday, seeing Cedric tied up on the ground and the way Grimtrix taunted her. Anger started to burn in the pit of her stomach.

Cedric could sense her distress and put his hand over hers as he looked to the Queen. "Grimtrix." Cedric said.

Cedric now had Queen Miranda's and King Roland's full attention. "What was _he_ doing here" King Roland spat.

"He abducted me and was trying to force me to join the Order of the Wand. I truly believe that if Sofia had not been able to find me that he would have killed me. Grimtrix will do anything he deems necessary to get what he wants and unfortunately that does include using Sofia as bait. He knows that I would do anything to protect her and he will use that against me. That is why I ask, for the time being, that Sofia stay with me so I can protect her." Cedric stated hoping that they understood.

King Roland and Queen Miranda just look at each other for a moment before King Roland answers, "That is fine by me but if Grimtrix is to show up here at the castle again I need to be the first to know. I will set up more guards around the castle grounds as well."

Silence fell over the table shortly after. Queen Miranda kept trying to see if she could sneak another look at the tattoo on Sofia's chest, but her blouse kept it hidden. "Its time to tell them…" she thought to herself.


End file.
